Kim's Love
by NichanJung
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho ingin menjodohkan Mingyu, tetapi Mingyu malah jatuh hati pada seorang lelaki yang menggetarkan hati dan logikanya. Lalu Kim Jongin yang tertarik pad seorang teman sekelas yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. sementara itu Keybum dan Jinki sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya. Its YunJae, OnKey, KaiSoo, Meanie fanfic. Yaoi fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Kim's Love

Nichan_Jung Present

Main cast :

Kim Jaejoong, Kim Kibum, Kim Jongin, Kim Mingyu

Jung Yunho, Lee Jinki, Do Kyungsoo, Jeon Wonwoo

Other cast: TVXQ, SHINee, EXO, & Seventeen Member

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff, drama

Kim's mansion

"Kim Jongin! Ayo cepat bangun! Kau ada kelas pagi ini."

"Yack, Kim Mingyu. Bangunlah! Gerbang sekolahmu ditutup 30 menit lagi."

"Kim Jongin! Kim Mingyu! Aku hitung sampai lima dan jika kalian tidak segera berada di meja makan, jangan harap kartu kredit kalian bisa dipakai lagi!"

Braaaakkkk... Bruuuukkk...

Suara berisik terdengar dari dua buah kamar di lantai atas mansion mewah itu. Sepertinya ultimatum seorang Kim Jaejoong sangat ampuh. Dan lihatlah sekarang, dua pemuda berkulit coklat sudah duduk dengan manis di kursinya masing-masing. Di seberang mereka, Kim Kibum hanya mendelik malas melihat kedua adiknya dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Hanya ancaman kartu kredit yang mempan dengan kalian. Bahkan kalian mengabaikan suaraku yang merdu ini."

Kenarsisan seorang Kim Jaejoong di mulai. Ketiga Kim bersaudara lainnya memutar mata malas dengan sifat pewaris pertama keluarga Kim.

"Kau berlebihan sekali, _noona_." Sepertinya Jongin sedang berniat menganggu kakak pertamanya itu. Jaejoong tidak peduli dan memilih beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air putih.

"Pagi Jae... Pagi triple Kim."

"Pagi Yun." Jaejoong menyambut suaminya dengan sebuah kecupan.

"Pagi, _oppa_ "

"Pagi, _hyung_ "

"Key-ah, berapa kali harus ku katakan, panggil Yunho dengan sebutan _hyung_." Seru Jaejoong.

" _Hyung_ ku kan cuma Jaejoong _hyung_. Kalau Yunho _oppa_ adalah _oppa_ ku." Balas Keybum cuek. Yunho hanya terkekeh mendengar perdebatan kakak beradik itu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Key. Dari semenjak awal pertemuan mereka, key selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _oppa_ , dan Yunho sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal ini.

"Biarkan saja _noona_ , aku dan Jongin _hyung_ juga memanggilmu dan Keybum dengan sebutan _noona_." Jongin mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Mingyu.

"Keluarga ini memang aneh." Ucap Jaejoong sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Lanjutkan sarapan kalian atau kalian akan terlambat nanti." Perintah Jaejoong yang langsung diangguki oleh semua yang berada di meja makan besar itu.

Begitulah suasana sarapan di keluarga Kim pagi itu. Sebuah keluarga yang hanya diisi oleh para lelaki. Rumah itu tidak memiliki sosok perempuan satu orang pun. Nyonya Kim sudah meninggal saat melahirkan putra bungsu mereka, Kim Mingyu. Sementara Tuan Kim saat ini berada di Jepang dengan keluarga barunya. Dia sudah menetap di sana semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Jaejoong dan Keybum. Hubungan ayah dan anak ini tetap terjalin baik. Meskipun Jongin dan Mingyu tidak terlalu dekat dan mengenali ayah mereka, tapi mereka tidak merasa kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tuan Kim memiliki anak-anak yang luar biasa.

Anak pertamanya, Kim Jaejoong. Seorang lelaki yang berkulit putih, pinggang ramping melebihi pinggang perempuan, tubuh yang semampai, bibir merah cherry alami, dan memiliki suara yang sangat bagus. Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan Jung Yunho, seorang CEO perusahaan otomotif. Jaejoong sangat pintar memasak. Dia bekerja sebagai designer tas dan dompet dengan merek Moldir, cukup populer di Korea, Jepang dan China.

Anak kedua, Kim Kibum. Hampir sama seperti Jaejoong, Key juga memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat indah untuk seorang lelaki. Selain kulit putih mulus, mata kucing yang indah, dan badan ramping, Key juga memiliki postur tubuh yang luwes. Key mahasiswa tingkat akhir, tapi dia juga seorang model, bahkan sering menjadi model untuk branded-branded tersohor di Korea. Saat ini Key sudah bertunangan dengan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi dan juga aktor.

Anak ketiga, Kim Jongin. Mahasiwa tingkat dua jurusan Seni Tari. Jongin sangat pintar menari. Saat dia menari, angin seolah menyatu dengan tubuhnya, membuatnya sangat hidup dengan gerakan-gerakan indah. Jika kedua _hyung_ nya cantik, maka Kim Jongin tampan. Dia memiliki rahang yang sangat tegas, dengan postur tubuh yang atletis tidak berlebihan. Tatapan Jongin tajam dan dalam, siapapun yang ditatap olehnya pasti akan luluh dan tidak bisa membantah. Meskipun tampan tetapi Jongin belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia bukan tipikal lelaki yang mudah tertarik kepada seseorang.

Anak keempat, Kim Mingyu. Dia adalah si bungsu keluarga Kim tapi memiliki tubuh yang paling tinggi dari semuanya. Sama seperti Jongin, Mingyu juga memiliki kulit yang berwarna lebih gelap, coklat, berbeda dengan kedua _hyung_ cantiknya yang berkulit putih mulus bak putri raja. Mingyu itu juga sangat tampan dan mandiri, dia bisa melakukan apapun, tipikal _magic hand_ , apapun yang setiap hal disentuhnya dengan serius akan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa. Poin plus lagi, seorang Mingyu yang baru tingkat kedua high school ini, memiliki sepasang taring yang membuatnya semakin tampan dan manis disaat bersamaan, terutama saat dia tersenyum, mirip tokoh vampire tampan yang diceritakan dalam novel-novel.

" _Hyung_ ", panggil Mingyu kepada Yunho. "Hari ini aku pulang terlambat ya, aku ada pertandingan."

"Tentu. Asalkan Jaejoongi mengijinkan." Jawab Yunho.

" _Noona_?" Mingyu melihat Jaejoong seakan meminta ijin.

"Baiklah, tapi begitu pertandingannya selesai segera pulang. Besok kita akan mengunjungi eomma. Kalian juga ya?!" Perintahnya kepada Keybum dan Jongin.

"Baik _noona_." Jawab Jongin, sementara Key hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yun, besok kamu bisa ikut kami, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

"Tentu saja, Boo. Dia juga eomma ku, ingat?" Balas Yunho seraya memberikan senyum termanisnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum memperhatikan wajah suami dan adik-adiknya. Besok adalah peringatan kematian ibu mereka. Setiap tahun mereka akan selalu pergi bersama-sama. Jaejoong sudah menanamkan hal ini kepada adik-adiknya semenjak mereka kecil. Memang selama ini Jaejoong lah yang telah merawat, mendidik dan membesarkan ketiga adiknya. Dia menggantikan peran Ibu untuk mereka dan semenjak Yunho menikah dengannya, peran ayah diambil alih Yunho, sudah semenjak 8 tahun yang lalu.

" _Oppa_ , _hyung_ , aku berangkat. Jinki sudah di depan." Key menyudahi sarapan paginya dan mulai mengambil tasnya untuk segera beranjak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya masuk dulu dan sarapan dengan kita, Keybum-ah?"

"Tidak perlu, _oppa_. Jinki sudah sarapan." Key menjawab pertanyaan Yunho terus bangkit dari kursinya dan segera pergi setelah mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Sementara Jongin dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah _hyung_ mereka yang sangat manis.

"Lalu kalian berdua, tidakkah kalian harus menjemput seseorang?" Tanya Yunho dengan usil kepada Jongin dan Mingyu.

"Ah, benar. Kalian masih jomblo?" Lanjut Jaejoong.

Merasa keadaan tidak akan berpihak padanya, Jongin segera bangkit dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya.

" _Hyung_ ,,, Aku ikut denganmu." Teriak Mingyu dan buru-buru mengejar _hyung_ tampannya.

"Hahaha... Mereka lucu sekali ya, Yun."

"Iya, mereka sangat menggemaskan." Yunho meremas tangan putih Jaejoong.

"Tapi apakah mereka benar-benar belum punya kekasih, Boo?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Entahlah. Mereka belum menceritakan apapun mengenai seorang gadis kepadaku."

"Mungkin itu bukan gadis, tapi seorang lelaki?"

"Tidak ada, Yun. Aku juga sangat penasaran. Masa iya seorang Kim seperti Jongin dan Mingyu tidak mempunyai kekasih. Aku akan menanyakannya pada Taemin atau Sehun dan Seokmin." Jaejoong sangat antusias. Dia sampai mengepalkan tangan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah istri cantiknya. Jaejoong memang selalu bersemangat terkait adik-adiknya.

"Lakukanlah, tapi jangan berlebihan. Mungkin mereka belum siap menceritakannya kepada kita." Jaejoong mengangguk dan Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak mengecup istri manisnya itu.

"Aku berangkat ya, Boo."

"Hati-hati, Yunnie." Balas Jaejoong setelah mengecup kedua pipi Yunho.

Setelah Yunho berangkat ke kantor, Jaejoong segera membereskan sisa sarapan dan juga segala urusan rumah tangga lainnya. Siang ini dia ada _meeting_ dengan staf Moldir untuk membahas pameran yang akan dilakukannya.

~ The Kim's Love ~

Setelah 15 menit diperjalanan, Key dan Jinki sampai juga di tempat pemotretan. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka mendapat job yang memasangkan mereka berdua sebagai modelnya. Hebatnya lagi ini adalah iklan untuk produk yang sangat mewah dan elegan. Cartier. Perhiasan mewah yang selalu menjadi merek kesukaan para selebriti dunia, termasuk Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sangat menggilai merek ini. Bahkan hampir semua koleksi perhiasan Jaejoong dari _branded_ ini, beberapa termasuk yang _limited edition_ , Yunho benar-bena memanjakan istri cantiknya.

"Tuan Jinki dan Tuan Key, ini tema pemotretan kita untuk hari ini." Ujar sang sutradara seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas. Jinki membuka tiap halaman dan dia langsung tersenyum saat membaca sederetan kalimat.

 _Ini akan menarik_ , batin Jinki.

Keybum pun melakukan hal yang sama, menelisik tiap kalimat dan memahaminya. Saat membaca kalimat yang membuat Jinki tersenyum, wajah Key sedikit merona. Dia mengulang lagi kalimat itu.

 _Cross dressing_ untuk Key

"Kau baik-baik saja, Keybum-ah?" Tanya Jinki setelah melihat raut sumringah Key tadi.

"Tentu, ayo kita lakukan biar cepat beres." Jawab Key penuh percaya diri.

Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya Key melakukan _c_ _ross dressing_ , tapi didepan Jinki dan berpose bersama Jinki adalah pengalaman baru untuknya. Jujur dia hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah malu dan senangnya. Tapi dia juga penasaran dengan tanggapan Jinki mengenai penampilannya nanti. Key tiba-tiba merasa gugup, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Kostum sudah diganti. Jinki sedari tadi sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Balutan kemeja _blue soft_ yang lengannya digulung sesiku dan satu kancing teratas yang terbuka ditambah celana panjang putih dan sepasang sepatu kets hitam membuat penampilan Jinki begitu sempurna. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam juga menghiasi pergelangan kanannya. Sementara di tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah gelang berwarna silver. Gelang sederhana yang hanya berupa lingkarandengan lima berlian kecil yang tersebar di sekelilinggelang.

Saat Key muncul dari balik layar disamping tempat pemotretan, Jinki hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Demi apapun, dia rela menukar sekotak ayam goreng untuk sebulan demi melihat hal ini. Terkesan sepele, tapi ayam goreng itu seperti harta untuk Jinki.

"Berhentilah menatapku dengan pandangan bodoh mu itu, Jinki-ah." Keybum jengah juga, meski sebenarnya dia sangat malu. Pipi putihnya merona.

"Kau sangat cantik, Keybum-ah." Jawab Jinki masih dengan wajah terpesonanya.

" _Please_ , Jinki. Ini hanya kostum _casual_ biasa saja." Ujar Key yang segera melaju meninggalkan sang kekasih yang terlihat ingin menyelanya.

Jinki tentu tidak setuju dengan perkataan Keybum. Lihat saja kekasihnya sekarang, _dress_ santai berwarna pink pastel, rambut tergerai sepantaran bahu dengan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk pita berwarna silver dengan sebuah berlian sebesar biji kedelai ditengahnya. Lalu _flat shoes_ putih yang sangat manis. Jangan lupakan kalung berliontin kunci menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya, sepasang anting, dan gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakai Jinki. Sangat cantik dan elegan.

"Kau sempurna, sayang." Bisik Jinki kepada Keybum. Pipi Key semakin merona, antara malu dan senang. Jinki juga sangat tampan tapi Key enggan berkomentar.

"Kau bahkan belum melihatku untuk baju selanjutnya. Kau tidak lupa dengan konsep setelah ini kan?" Key mengerling nakal ke arah Jinki.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku bahkan semakin penasaran setelah melihat penampilanmu sekarang." Jawab Jinki seraya tertawa. Key hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pemotretannya." Ujar sang photografer. Jinki dan Keybum melakukan pemotretan pertama mereka dengan sangat baik. Dilain sisi, Jinki yang sudah tidak sabar dengan konsep selanjutnya menjadi sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan Keybum hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kekasih tercintanya.

~ The Kim's Love ~

Jongin memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di tempat biasa, setelah mengatarkan Mingyu ke sekolahnya. Pagi ini dia mempunyai kelas seni tari modern, kelas Lee songsaem. Ngomong-ngomong ini hari pertama pertemuan mereka, awal semester baru. Pasti banyak wajah-wajah baru yang tidak dikenal Jongin. Tapi seperti biasa lelaki berahang tegas ini tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Dia tidak tertarik untuk berkenalan dengan salah satu diantaranya. Sudah ada Taemin dan Sehun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Gubrakkkk

Jongin mendengar sesuatu terjatuh diikuti suara ringisan kecil. Di sana, di depan pintu masuk kelasnya, terlihat Taemin yang bertabrakan dengan seorang namja bertubuh mungil. Jongin baru pertama kali melihat namja itu.

Lelaki itu mempunyai perawakan yang benar-benar mungil, kulit seputih kapas yang terlihat sangat lembut, ditambah bibir merah merekah yang unik, dan sepasang mata bulat yang membuat wajahnya semakin sempurna. Jongin memandangi lelaki itu sekian lama sampai dia menyadari lelaki mungil itu melihat ke arahnya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit gugup. Jongin bukan pertama kali ditatap atau dipandang oleh orang-orang yang tertarik padanya. Tapi rasanya tidak pernah seperti yang terjadi sekarang. Ada sesuatu di dada Jongin yang berdesir halus, sensasi yang menyenangkan.

"Kau melamun?" Tepukan Sehun dipundak kanannya membuat Jongin tersadar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk" jawab Jongin seraya bergegas masuk ke kelasnya. Jongin baru tau ternyata lelaki mungil tadi sekelas dengannya. Ada guratan senyuman tipis di bibir Jongin.

Lee songsaem sudah memasuki kelas dan mulai mengabsen mahasiswa yang hadir. Jongin deg-degan. Katakanlah dia ingin mengetahui nama lelaki itu, demi Tuhan ini pertama kalinya Jongin penasaran dengan seseorang. Dia juga tidak paham kenapa dia bereaksi seperti ini, membingungkan.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Iya ssaem." Sang lelaki mungil mengangkat tangannya. Jongin melihat dua kursi di depan tempat duduk Sehun, tempat duduk Do Kyungsoo. Jongin terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo sepanjang berlangsungnya kuliah. Taemin dan Sehun yang menyadari ini hanya terkekeh. Ini begitu menarik, pikir mereka.

"Tidak ingin menemuinya, Kim?" Entah bagaimana caranya kedua lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu sudah berada di depan meja Jongin. Taemin yang melemparinya pertanyaan tersenyum seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Sehun hanya cengengesan menampilkan gigi rapinya.

"Siapa yang harus aku temui?" Jawab Jongin yang memang belum paham maksud kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tentu saja Do Kyungsoo lah." Sehun bertoss ria dengan Taemin. Raut terkejut sempat terlihat beberapa detik dari wajah Jongin, _bagaimana mereka bisa tau_ , batinnya. Tapi kemudian dia mengembalikan wajah datar dan tidak pedulinya.

"Do Kyungsoo yang mana? Aku tidak kenal dengan nama itu." Jawaban Jongin jelas hanya elakan dan duo menyebalkan Taemin dan Sehun sudah sangat paham dengan sikap teman gelap mereka.

"Tidak usah berkelit, rasa penasaranmu tertulis dengan sempurna." Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di depan Jongin.

"Lagipula kami bukan kemarin mengenalmu, sobat. Kau penasaran dengan lelaki mungil itu." Ucapan Taemin membuat Jongin terdiam. Skakmat. Melihat Jongin yang terdiam membuat Taemin dan Sehun semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau mau aku bisa saja memberikanmu informasi mengenai Do Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap Taemin seolah berkata 'Jangan bercanda'.

"Aku serius, Kim. Aku tahu banyak tentang dia dibandingkan kau. Sehun juga."

"Hah? Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal dia?"

"Aku pernah sekelas dengan dia semester kemarin, kelas vocal." Jawab Taemin.

"Dia juga berteman dengan Baekhyun _hyung_ , makanya aku tau dia." Giliran Sehun yang menjawab.

Sungguh Jongin baru tau kalau Taemin pernah mengambil kelas Vocal dan Baekhyun berteman dengan Kyungsoo. Salahkan sikap Jongin yang terkadang terlalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Baiklah, kalian tau lebih banyak tentang dia, lantas kenapa?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Kyungsoo? Kau tidak ingin tau apapun tentang dia?"

"Kenapa aku harus?" Jawab Jongin bersikap tidak peduli.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Kami pikir kau tertarik padanya."Taemin pura-pura berwajah kasian.

"Padahal dia masih _single_ ya, Taem." Sehun ikut memanasi yang diangguki oleh Taemin. Jongin hanya menatap nanar kedua temannya bergantian.

"Kita biarkan saja Chanyeol sunbae mendekatinya kalau begitu, bagaimana Sehun-ah?"

"Yack! Apa-apaan kalian, kenapa kalian sangat berisik. Aku mau pulang, minggir." Jongin mendorong kasar kursi yang didudukinya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya menjadi jelek. Taemin dan Sehun yang melihat Jongin tergelak dan tertawa sampai puas. Jongin sangat menggemaskan.

~ The Kim's Love ~

Mingyu membuka pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya. Setelah membalas pesan _hyung_ nya, Mingyu memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam lokernya dan segera bergegas ke lapangan basket. Jongin memang seperti itu, setiap hari akan menanyakan apakah dia perlu menjemput Mingyu atau tidak. Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah bisa membawa mobil, hanya saja karena usianya belum boleh memiliki SIM, makanya dia tidak pernah membawanya. Ditambah Jaejoong dan Yunho juga melarangnya menyetir sendiri.

Menjadi bungsu dikeluarga memang menjadi nilai plus tersendiri. Para _hyung_ nya benar-benar perhatian dan menjaganya. Mingyu masih ingat bagaimana Key menangis hanya karena Mingyu demam akibat kehujanan saat sedang _camping_ bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Lalu Jongin yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya kemanapun Mingyu menginginkannya. Lalu Jaejoong? Tidak ada yang tidak akan Jaejoong lakukan untuk Mingyu. Yunho pun sama, meskipun hanya adik ipar tetapi Yunho menyayangi Mingyu sama sepeti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Terbiasa dimanja dan diperlakukan seperti pangeran sedari kecil tidak membuat Mingyu menjadi sosok yang bergantung kepada para _hyung_ nya. Mingyu sadar jika ada masanya dimana dia akan hidup dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Makanya sedari kecil Mingyu sudah berusaha untuk mandiri. Tidak heran diusianya yang masih belia dia sudah mampu melakukan banyak hal sendiri. Hal ini tentu saja membuat para _hyung_ nya bangga.

Mingyu tersenyum mengingat para _hyung_ yang begitu menyayanginya. Mereka jugalah yang menjadi semangat, contoh dan motivasi Mingyu setiap harinya.

Hari ini pun mereka tetap memperlakukannya seperti pangeran. Sebelum Jongin mengiriminya pesan, Yunho dan Keybum juga sudah menyemangatinya lewat pesan. Jaejoong malah menelfonnya dan heboh sendiri menyemangati adik kecilnya. Mingyu sungguh beruntung.

Mingyu sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai pertandingannya, hanya pertandingan antar kelas sebenarnya. Persiapan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah dua bulan lagi. Mingyu bermain dengan sangat baik dan rapi. Teman-temannya juga bermain tidak kalah bagusnya. Sepertinya mereka memang sudah menjadi tim yang solid. Diakhir pertandingan, kelas Mingyu memenangkan pertandingan.

Hari sudah sangat sore ketika pertandingan hari ini selesai. Seokmin yang merupakan teman sekelas Mingyu menawarkan diri untuk pulang bersama. Tentu saja karena Seokmin dijemput oleh supirnya dan Mingyu yang sudah melarang Jongin menjemputnya langsung mengiyakan ajakan Seokmin. Arah rumah mereka sama, Mingyu hanya perlu turun di depan gerbang depan rumahnya nanti. Keduanya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku pulang." Mingyu mengucapkan salam dan memasuki rumah mewah keluarganya. Keybum yang kebetulan sedang berada di ruang tamu dengan jinki memenyambut kedatangan Mingyu dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana hasil pertandingannya?" tanya Keybum. Jinki hanya memperhatikan kakak beradik itu.

"Kelas ku menang. Hehehe." Jawab Mingyu menampakkan senyum dan gigi taringnya yang manis.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Kim Mingyu." Puji Jinki.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Teman-teman juga bermain sangat bagus, karena itu kami bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini."

"Tentu saja, sana masuk ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah. Nanti _hyung_ akan mengantarkan jus dan _c_ _ookies_ ke kamarmu."

"Baiklah, _noona_ yang cantik." Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Keybum yang di balas pukulan kecil di bahunya oleh Keybum. Jinki hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi mereka.

"Mingyu sudah semakin dewasa ya. Dia semakin tampan dan tinggi." Ujar Jinki setelah Mingyu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Iya, dan dia tidak pernah mau memanggilku _hyung_. Hehehe." Jawab Keybum cemberut.

"Karena kau dan Jaejoong _hyung_ terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Jongin dan Mingyu. Lagipula mereka melihat sosok seorang ibu padandiri kalian. Jadi biarkan saja." Jinki seolah sangat paham dengan perasaan Jongin dan Mingyu. Key yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Baginya danJaejoong, panggilan apapun yang diberikan Jongin dan Mingyu adalah panggilan sayang. Terlebih mereka memang berusaha keras untuk membuat kedua adik mereka tetap bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Saat Keybum akan beranjak ke dapur, pintu depan rumah terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jaejoong dan Yunho yang baru pulang bersama. Jinki yang melihatnya menyambut kedatangan kedua lelaki penuh pesona tersebut.

" _Hyung_ dan _Oppa_ , kalian ingin jus apel juga tidak? Aku akan membuatkanya sekalian untuk Mingyu dan Jongin juga." Key menawarkan untuk kedua _hyung_ nya.

"Boleh jika kau tidak keberatan, Key-ah." Balas Jaejoong. "Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Bisakah kau mengantarkannya ke kamar saja, Key-ah?" Pinta Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa, Boo. Aku yang akan mengambilnya nanti. Cukup letakkan di meja makan saja ya, Key." Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke kamar mereka setelah meyakinkan Key untuk tidak mengantarkan jus itu ke kamarnya. Kasian jika Key harus mengantarkan untuknya jugas, sementara dia juga harus mengantarkan untuk Jongin dan Mingyu.

"Chagiya, aku akan membantumu." Jinki tersenyum sangat lebar ke arah Key. "Ayo membuat jus, sayangku." Key hanya bisa tersenyum masam melihat tingkah kekasih tampannya yang terkadang memang sangat aneh dan garing.

~ The Kim's Love ~

Jinki ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Kim. Yunho yang memintanya. Bagaimapun sebentar lagi Jinki akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim juga. Suasana makan malam berlangsung penuh kehangatan.

"Oya, Jongin!" seru Jinki ke arah jongin.

"Ne _hyung_ , ada apa?"

"Tadi Taemin menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku mengenai..."

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa _hyung_. Jangan dengarkan Taemin." Jongin langsung memotong perkataan jinki. Sepertinya jongin sudah tahu kemana percakapan itu akan berujung. Tidak ingin ambil resiko menjadi godaan para _hyung_ nya, lebih baik dia membuat jinki merahasiakannya saja.

"Eh? Jadi tentang perlombaan _dance_ mu ke Jepang nanti itu tidak benar?" tanya Jinki. Jongin yang mendengarnya terbelalak karena sudah salah paham.

"Oho, sepertinya ada yang Jongin _hyung_ rahasiakan dari kita." Celotehan Minggyu sukses mendapatkan _death glare_ dariJongin.

"Apa yang kau rahasiakan Jonginie?" Mulai sudah acara bulan-bulanannya. Jongin mengusap mukanya kasar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok _hyung_." Jongin masih berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Pasti ada apa-apa, lihatlah mukanya memerah." Timpal Key.

"Demi Tuhan tidak ada apa-apa, _noona_... Kau tega sekali kepadaku." Jongin sudah mulai mengeluarkan suara aegyonya. Jaejoong yang sudah sangat paham dengan sikap adiknya ini tersenyum masnis.

"Ceritakan kepada kami jika kau sudah siap, oke. Dan segera bawa dia ke rumah." Ucapan Jaejoong justru semakin membuat Jongin merona. Bagaimana dia bisa siap, bahkan tidak terpikirkan dibenaknya untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, dia terlalu malu dan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dan Jongin bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Mingyu yang melihat _hyung_ nya bekeringat dingin tertawa puas. Sebuah serbet melayang ke arah Mingyu,lemparan dari Jongin. Para _hyung_ hanya tertawa melihat kedua _dongsa_ _e_ _ng_ nya.

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana kalau kau dijodohkan?"

"Uu-hukkk... uhukk."

Mingyu tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari _n_ _oona_ cantiknya. Key yang melihat itu segera mengambilkan air dan memberikannya kepada Mingyu seraya memukul-mukul kecil punggung bidang Mingyu.

"Boo, kau membuatnya tersedak." Tegur Yunho. Jaejoong cengengesan dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, ucapan maaf.

"Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa _Noona_." Entah kenapa malah jongin yang sangat antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yunho sudah membicarakan ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada dua orang calon jika kau ingin tau."

" _Noona_... _Hyung_... Aku bahkan baru kelas dua high school dan kalian sudah menyiapkan pasangan untukku?" protes Mingyu.

"Kenalan dululah, ne? Mau ya?" tawar jaejoong. Yunho sih diam saja melihat istrinya.

"Memangnya siapa calonnya, _hyung_?" tanya Key. Dia cemas juga memikirkan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan adiknya itu.

"Rahasia, kau akan tau minggu depan." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kebahagiaan. Dia memang senang menggoda adik-adiknya.

Mingyu merasa dia benar-benar tertindas sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia dijodohkan sementara Jongin juga belum memiliki kekasih. Huaaaa... Mingyu ingin menangis rasanya. Dia tidak ingin dijodohkan. Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak sesuai dengan tipenya? Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan wajah cemberut.

' _Kau akan menyukainya, Mingyu-ya._ _Noona_ _berjanji padamu.'_

~ The Kim's Love ~

~ TBC ~

Ini project terbesarku. Aku tidak tahu ini akan berakhir bagaimana, karena itu aku sangat butuh saran dan masukan dari kalian. Aku akan melihat keantusiasan para readernim dulu, jika tidak banyak yang tertarik (review) kemungkinan tidak akan aku lanjutkan... mengutip dari ucapan Bsion Authornim : Main cast banyak = bunuh diri... hehehe. So, review juseyeo... #buingbuing

Oya, ada yang mau join di grup Meanie shipper di Line? Komen id kamu di Review yah, kebetulan ada beberapa author meanie juga di sana, mari tebarkan Kisah Cinta Meanie


	2. Chapter 2

Nichan_Jung Present

Kim's Love

Main cast :

Kim Jaejoong, Kim Kibum, Kim Jongin, Kim Mingyu

Jung Yunho, Lee Jinki, Do Kyungsoo, Jeon Wonwoo

Other cast: TVXQ, SHINee, EXO, & Seventeen Member

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff, drama

 _Previous Chap..._

"Dijodohkan? Dengan siapa _Noona_." Entah kenapa malah Jongin yang sangat antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Yunho sudah membicarakan ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada dua orang calon jika kau ingin tau."

" _Noona_... _Hyung_... Aku bahkan baru kelas dua high school dan kalian sudah menyiapkan pasangan untukku?" protes Mingyu.

"Kenalan dululah, ne? Mau ya?" tawar Jaejoong. Yunho sih diam saja melihat istrinya.

"Memangnya siapa calonnya, _Hyung_?" tanya Key. Dia cemas juga memikirkan siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan adiknya itu.

"Rahasia, kau akan tau minggu depan." Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kebahagiaan. Dia memang senang menggoda adik-adiknya.

Mingyu merasa dia benar-benar tertindas sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia dijodohkan sementara Jongin juga belum memiliki kekasih. Huaaaa... Mingyu ingin menangis rasanya. Dia tidak ingin dijodohkan. Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak sesuai dengan tipenya? Mingyu mengacak rambutnya kasar dengan wajah cemberut.

' _Kau akan menyukainya, Mingyu-ya._ _Noona_ _berjanji padamu.'_

Chapter 2

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan Mingyu masih tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran saudara-saudaranya. Perjodohan yang mereka tawarkan sedikit banyak mengganggu pikirannya selama seminggu ini. Ini sudah di tahun 2016 dan sepasang kakak tertuanya masih berpikir tentang perjodohan. Bahkan Keybum yang seorang _fashionista_ , _freak_ dan _modern_ juga ikut serta memberikan dukungan.

Menurut Mingyu perjodohan itu hanya sebuah tradisi kuno yang sangat tidak cocok untuk masa kini. Dia membayangkan bagaimana para remaja jaman dulu yang mendapatkan pasangan dari perjodohan, mereka belum tentu bahagia dan bisa mencintai pasangannya sepenuh hati. Mingyu tidak ingin itu terjadi padanya. Dia ingin mendapatkan pasangan yang dipilih oleh hati dan logikanya. Bukan sekedar pasangan hidup yang secara fisik sempurna, tapi akan lebih baik jika jiwa, hati dan perilakunya sesempurna fisiknya.

Memikirkan tentang perjodohan saja membuat mingyu malas, apalagi menjalaninya. Namun sepertinya para hyung kesayangannya tidak memikirkan kegundahan hatinya. Hal yang lebih menyebalkan lagi bagi Mingyu adalah para sahabatnya yang entah bagaimana ceritanya malah mendukungnya untuk menerima perjodohan itu.

"Terima sajalah, mana tahu calonnya itu seorang gadis cantik dan juga pintar, seperti putri-putri kecantikan itu." Ujar Hoshi.

"Atau mungkin gadis dengan bentuk tubuh sempurna, S-line." Tambah Seungcheol.

"Oh _Hyung_ , bisa saja itu lelaki manis kan." Perkataan Chan membuat Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hoshi, Seokmin dan juga Joshua yang sedari tadi diam menoleh bersamaan. "Kalian seperti tidak tahu selera Jaejoong _Hyung_ saja." Sambungnya.

"Oh tidak, itu sangat mungkin Chan." Seru Seokmin heboh. Yang lain menyetujui pendapat Chan dan Seokmin.

"Tapi aku bukan gay!" Seru Mingyu. Yang benar saja, dia masih menyukai gadis-gadis dengan buah dada yang besar dan _butt_ berisi seperti di video yang sering ditontonnya bersama Seungcheol dan Hoshi.

"Cinta bisa merubah apapun, Kim." Satu kalimat dari Jisoo sukses membuat Mingyu terdiam.

Setelah percakapan dengan para sahabatnya, Mingyu semakin kepikiran saja. Bahkan dia sampai mengabaikan suara pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Mingyu terlalu lelah memikirkan semuanya.

~ The Kim's Love ~

Malam harinya Mansion Kim sangat ramai. Ada banyak mobil-mobil mewah yang terparkir rapi. Mingyu baru pulang dari rumah Hoshi dan dia terkejut mendapati keramaian di rumahnya.

"Kim Mingyu! Dari mana saja Kau?"

Mingyu baru saja akan membuka pintu ketika Jaejoong muncul di depan wajahnya dengan senyuman menakutkan.

"Dari rumah Hoshi _Hyung_." Jawab Mingyu santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sungguh, Mingyu tidak tahu kenapa wajah Jaejoong sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Mana ponselmu?" Hardik Jaejoong. Mingyu memasukkan satu tangan ke saku depan celana sekolahnya dan mengambil benda tipis persegi empat itu.

"Buka pesannya." Perintah Jaejoong.

"Hehehe... Maaf _Noona_. Aku tidak tahu ada pesan." Kedua taring Mingyu terlihat jelas diikuti dengan ujung lidah yang sedikit digigitnya setelah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Jaejoong untuknya. _'Malam ini ada makan malam keluarga dan relasi bisnis Yunho, pulanglah lebih awal.'_

"Kau ini selalu saja seperti itu. Punya _handphone_ tapi seperti tidak punya." Omel Jaejoong. "Cepat masuk ke kamar dan segera ganti pakaianmu. Sudah banyak tamu yang datang tapi kau baru pulang." Perintah Jaejoong. Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan berniat naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Namun suara Jaejoong menahannya kembali, "Naiknya dari tangga belakang saja Mingyu-ya, ada banyak tamu di ruang tengah, tidak enakkan sama mereka."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, "Baiklah _Noona_." Jaejoong memang sangat cerewet, seperti ibu bagi Mingyu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Mingyu sudah berada di ruang tengah bersama keluarga dan tamu lainnya. Mata tajamnya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya tapi ada juga beberapa yang sangat asing baginya.

Di sofa utama ada Jaejoong dan Yunho. Ada juga Kim Heechul dan Kim Junsu yang masih sepupuan dengan keluarga Kim. Sepertinya Heechul pergi sendirian. Sementara disamping Junsu duduk seorang lelaki yang Mingyu tahu bernama Park Yoochun, suami Junsu. Di seberang mereka ada Kim Tae Hee dan tunangannya Jeong Jihoon, tapi Mingyu lebih senang memanggilnya Bi _Hyung_. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi, Mingyu mengagumi pasangan fenomenal ini.

Beralih dari sofa utama, di bagian barat ruangan duduk sepupu-sepupunya yang lebih muda. Kim Jonghyun yang sedang bercanda dengan _Hyung_ nya Keybum serta Jinki. Rupanya Jinki juga mengajak adiknya, Lee Taemin dan Choi Minho datang. Tentu saja, mereka berlima ini sudah seperti keluarga, bahkan Mingyu pun dekat dengan mereka berlima. Di sana juga duduk Kim Taehyung sambil memegang ponsel silvernya. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak terlalu bersemangat. Tapi berbeda dengan Kim Namjoon yang terlihat penuh kegembiraan bersama seorang lelaki berparas manis. Mingyu tidak tahu namanya siapa, hanya saja matanya cukup lebar dibandingkan mata orang korea pada umumnya.

Sebagain besar tamu yang datang itu lelaki, sungguh membosankan. Mingyu masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi sampai matanya menangkap kumpulan para gadis di meja dekat jendela yang menghadap ke taman. Rupanya para gadis lebih senang membentuk kelompoknya sendiri. Para sepupu-sepupu cantiknya Kim Taeyeon, Kim Hyojung, dan Kim Yoojin. Diantara ketiganya Mingyu paling dekat dengan Kim Yoojin yang biasa dipanggil Uee. Diantara para sepupu cantiknya ada beberapa gadis lainnya yang Mngyu tahu adalah teman-teman dari _Noona_ - _Noona_ nya itu.

Mingyu pikir ini adalah pertemuan para Kim karena belum ad satupun relasi kerja yunho yang datang. Namun anehnya Mingyu tidak menemukan _Hyung_ hitamnya, Jongin. Bahkan tidak ada satupun teman dari Jongin yang ikut makan malam, meski sebenarnya teman-teman Mingyu juga tidak ikut serta. Teman-teman Mingyu sudah mempunyai rencana semuanya, malam ini malam Mingyu, malam yang penting utntuk remaja seumuran mereka. Merasa penasaran dengan keabsenan Jongin, akhirnya Mingyu mendekati Jaejoong.

" _Noona_." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah suara Mingyu.

"Jongin _Hyung_ kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi."

"Jongin sedang ada kegiatan ke Jeju bersama teman-teman kuliahnya. Dia akan berada di sana selama seminggu." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Ouh, baiklah. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku." Sahut Mingyu dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayy, jangan bertingkah seperti itu, Kim." Cerca Heechul. "Kau seperti gadis-gadis yang diingkari janji oleh kekasihnya." Lanjutnya.

"Astaga Heechul _Noona_. Kau keterlaluan sekali, bagaimana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan seorang gadis? Tidak masuk akal." Mingyu protes. Dia tidak terima disamakan dengan gadis.

"Chullie itu benar, Gyu. Kau lelaki tapi terkadang sikapmu seperti seorang gadis, terlalu gemulai." Mingyu terbelalak tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Bahkan saat kau sedang merajuk kau terlihat lebih manis dan aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu gemas saat itu."

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau ikut mengataiku." Protes Mingyu kepada Taehee yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan manis khasnya.

"Kalian ingat saat dia kecil dulu kan? Dia benar-benar menggemaskan." Seru Jaejoong mulai heboh. "Tentu saja Jae-ah. Dia pernah sampai menangis waktu minta boneka barbie. Itukan permainan untuk gadis perempuan, tapi dia memintanya, manis sekali." Jawab Junsu. "Ah, jangan lupa saat dia memakan coklat hadiah valentine kita sampai wajah dan kedua tangannya belepotan dengan coklat. Hahaha." Trio rempong ini tertawa dengan bahagia, Taehee juga ikut tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya, anggun. Sementara ketiga lelaki tampan lainnya hanya terkekeh dan menikmati acara mengganggu si bungsu.

"Teruslah membicarakanku, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan _Noonadeul_." Mingyu menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan kumpulan yang lebih tua. Dia kesal. Dan menghentakkan kaki adalah sikap dia saat sedang kesal dengan sesuatu, tetapi hanya keluarga dn sahabatnya yang tahu hal ini. Begitulah Mingyu, dia selalu apa adanya di depan para keluarga dan orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

Pukul 8 malam dan para kolega Yunho pun berdatangan. Tidak ramai, hanya tiga keluarga. Setelah mengobrol santai dan sedikit bercanda, mereka semuanya pindah ke halaman belakang mansion. Konsep makan malam ini lebih mirip pesta barbeque. Ada meja-meja yang disusun membentuk persegi panjang disertai kursi-kursi di setiap sisinya. Seperti meja untuk sebuah rapat. Berbagai jenis makanan sudah terhidang di atas meja tersebut, di pojokan sana ada sebuah tempat pemanggang daging yang sudah digunakan sedari tadi. Ada Cheff yang bertugas memanggang daging. Karena bosan, Mingyu mengambil alih pekerjaan cheff tersebut.

Sekumpulan asap tipis menguap saat Mingyu meletakkan daging tipis di atas panggangan. Tepat pada saat itu mata cerah Mingyu menangkap sesosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi kurus yang lewat di depannya, tidak persis, berjarak 3-5 meter mungkin. Seketika Mingyu terdiam. Entah sensasi apa ini, Mingyu terkejut. Sesuatu seperti mencubit jantungnya, menghantarkan kejutan listrik bertegangan sangat rendah.

Minggyu terdiam menatap wajah tirus yang minim ekspresi itu. Rambut sang lelaki bergesekan tersentuh angin. Kilatan cahaya lampu entah bagaimana terasa hanya menerangi lelaki itu. Mingyu yakin jika lelaki itu memiliki bola mata sekelam rambutnya. Dan Mingyu juga sangat yakin jika tinggi sang lelaki tidak lebih darinya. Pandangan Mingyu beralih pada pinggangnya dan betapa terkejutnya Mingyu saat dapat menerka jika pinggang itu berukuran sangat ramping untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Mingyu masih terpaku ke satu arah sampai Jaejoong datang dan menepuk bahu tegapnya. Sontak Mingyu beralih ke arah _Hyung_ -nya. Wajahnya melukiskan rasa tidak suka, dia merasa terganggu. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu memberikan seulas senyum tipis kepada adik bungsunya seraya mengusak kepala Mingyu.

"Dagingnya sudah gosong." Jaejoong menunjuk daging di atas dan terkekeh.

"Aaa... Dagingku!" Jerit Mingyu histeris dan mengambil daging tersebut dengan buru-buru menggunakan jepitan daging.

"Hehe... Biarkan cheff yang bekerja dan kembalilah ke kursi mu, kita akan segera makan." Perintah Jaejoong.

"Hupft, baiklah _Noona_." Mingyu meletakkan jepitan daging dan mengelap keringat tipis di pelipisnya. Jaejoong menggandeng lengan Mingyu saat menuju ke meja makan. Postur Jaejoong yang lebih pendek dari Mingyu membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dari kejauhan.

Yunho menyambut tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya di kursi. Kemudian Yunho membuka sambutan untuk acara makan malam kali ini. Makan malam yang hangat dan penuh nuansa kekeluargaan membuat mereka menikmatinya dengan gembira.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah datang ke penjamuan makam malam kami. Menemukan waktu untuk bisa bersantai, mengobrol dan bercanda dengan kalian semua adalah hal yang sangat suli. Kalian semua orang-orang yang sibuk." Para tamu tertawa mendengar perkataan Yunho. "Untuk keluarga Jeon, Keluarga paman Kim, dan keluarga Do yang sudah bersedia datang, aku juga sangat menghargainya." Yunho sedikit membungkuk kepada para keluarga itu.

"Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan keluargaku." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong dan menariknya berdiri. "Dia istriku, Jung Jaejoong." Yunho menatap penuh pemujaan kepada Jaejoong. "Kalian tentu sudah mengenalnya, bukan."

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Tuan Jaejoong." Jawab Tuan Jeon. Nyonya Jeon dan beberapa tamu lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja, bahkan terkadang dia lebih terkenal dariku." Sontak seluruh yang datang tertawa, tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

"Nah, selanjutnya itu adalah adik iparku, Kim Keybum dan tunangannya Lee Jinki." Mendengar namanya disebut, Keybum dan Jingki bangun dan sedikit membungkuk. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, tunggu saja undangannya." Celoteh Yunho. Wajah Key sudah merona mendengarkan ucapan kakak iparnya.

"Dia melangkahiku, huh sunggu menyebalkan." Timpal Heechul tiba-tiba.

"Jangan salahkan mereka, Chulli-ya. Hangengmu saja yang terlalu sibuk di China saja. Suruh dia pulang dan melamarmu." Kali ini Junsu yang berkomentar. Sepupu sekaligus sahabat baik ini memang sangat senang saling menggoda. Heechul hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir ini adalah si bungsu keluarga Kim, namanya Kim Mingyu." Semua mata beralih ke arah Mingyu. Hal ini membuat Mingyu sedikit salah tingkah. Dia membungkuk kecil ke berbagai arah, kemudian memegang tengkuknya, gugup. Terlebih sepasang mata kelam itu terus memadangnya dalam, seolah menelanjanginya.

Jaejoong dan Keybum tersenyum melihat Mingyu salah tingkah. Lalu Yunho melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi adik kami, Kim Jongin. Tapi dia sedang ada keperluan di luar kota. Mungkin dikesempatan lain kita bisa bersamanya." Yunho tersenyum.

"Nah, silahkan nikmati hidangannya dan jangan sungkan-sungkan, jika membutuhkan apapun silahkan panggilkan saja para _maid_." Yunho menutup sambutannya sebagai tanda dimulainya acara makan malam mereka.

Sepanjang acara makan, Mingyu tidak berhenti curi-curi pandang ke arah lelaki tadi. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang memerintahkan otaknya untuk terus menatap ke arah lelaki itu. Tak jarang Mingyu tersenyum simpul saat melihat lelaki itu mempermainkan bibirnya, lucu. Di lain waktu Mingyu akan terpesona saat lelaki itu tersenyum tipis akibat candaan pemuda lainnya di sebelah sang penarik perhatian. Kening Mingyu mengerut tidak suka.

Keybum yang menyadari perubahan pada adiknya iseng mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat duduk Mingyu. Refleks Mingyupun mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Keybum.

"Ku dengar dari Jaejoong _Hyung_ dan Yunho oppa, kau akan di jodohkan dengan lelaki tampan yang memakai baju hitam itu. Namanya Jeon Jungkook."

Mingyu berkerut. Tidak, bukan lelaki itu yang Mingyu mau.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan _Noona_?"

"Tidak. Dan satu orang lagi yang akan dijodohkan dengan mu itu seorang gadis, namanya Kim Sohyun. Dia kerabat jauh _Appa_." Jawab Keybum seraya menunjuk seorang gadis manis berambut panjang bergelombang, dengan dagunya. Lagi-lagi ekspresi tidak setuju tergambar di wajah Mingyu. Keybum cukup paham penolakan tidak terlihat yang ditunjukkan adiknya tanpa sengaja ini.

" _Noona_..." Mingyu menatap Keybum dengan pandangan paling memelas. Keybum paham dan hanya merangkul pundak Mingyu seraya menepuknya perlahan.

" _Noona_ mengerti, Gyu-ya. Semangatlah." Mingyu terdiam tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Sekali lagi Mingyu memperhatika ntiga orang di depan sana. Jeon Jungkook, Kim Sohyun, dan laki-laki berwajah dingin yang Mingyu tidak tahu namanya siapa. Berapa kalipun Mingyu mencoba menarik dirinya dari lelaki itu, pada akhirnya matanya hanya akan membawanya kembali kepada sang lelaki.

Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, mata Mingyu bertubrukan dengan pandangan lelaki manis itu. Mereka saling bersitatap beberapa menit, tapi bagi Mingyu itu terasa sangat singkat. Mingyu dapat dengan jelas melihat garis wajah yang tegas tetapi halus di saat bersamaan. Mingyu juga melihat mata kelam dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, seolah menarik Mingyu untuk terlarut dalam putaran dimensi lain. Mingyu menahan nafasnya. Ini begitu memabukkan bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Tanpa sadar Mingyu menelan kasar air liurnya. Jemarinya meremat.

Sampai akhirnya si manis mengalihkan pandangannya ke gelas di depannya, mengangkat gelas tersebut dan memimun cairan bening di dalamnya. Bahkan di saat ada segelas wine yang tersaji di depannya, si lelaki malah memilih air putih. Mingyu tertarik. Tidak sampai di situ, mata Mingyu masih terus memperhatikan bagaimana air tersebut berpindah dari gelas ke dalam mulut lelaki itu. Saat ia menelan air tersebut, jakun mungilnya bergerak naik turun dengan begitu erotis. Mingyu bernafas kasar saat melihat hal itu. Kemudian si manis menjilati sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah terkena air. Mingyu bahkansekarang berpikir jika lelaki itu berniat menggodanya. Bahkan Mingyu sudah lupa jika dia sedang makan bersama keluarga dan rekan kerja kakaknya. Pandangan, perhatian, dan pikiran Mingyu hanya terfokus pada satu titik, sang lelaki manis.

"Wonwoo."

Mingyu terhenyak. Dia berpaling ke kiri dan menemukan Jaejoong berbisik di telinganya.

"Huh, apa _Noona_?" Tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ulang Jaejoong. Mingyu masih mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Lelaki manis itu kan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap ke arah lelaki manis kesukaan Mingyu. Mingyu sudah mengakui rasa sukanya tadi, mengaku begitu saja pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Noona_... A-aku..." Mingyu terbata. Antara malu, segan dan takut.

"Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Dan dia memang sangat manis." Jelas Jaejoong. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke lelaki yang disebut Wonwoo oleh _Noona_ nya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu terkejut luar biasa.

"Eumm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

' _Bohong_!' Seru Jaejoong di dalam hati. Jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada Mingyu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Perjodohan ini akan tetap terjadi meski calonnya bisa saja berubah, kau paham Gyu-ya?" Sebuah cubitan mendarat di pipi Mingyu, membuatnya meringis. Mingyu terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jaejoong. Itu berarti dia masih punya kesempatan kan? Mingyu masih bisa menolak perjodohan itu kan? Atau ia bisa merubah calon jodohnya saja kan?

Sebuah harapan muncul dari dalam diri Mingyu. Harapan yang begitu menggebu. Sekali lagi diarahkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo. Mingyu menyukai nama itu. Terdengar manis sesuai dengan orangnya.

Lagi, seperti permainan takdir, mata mereka berdua kembali saling menyapa. Kali ini Mingyu tidak hanya terdiam. Sebuah senyum manis dia lemparkan ke arah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo segera memalingkan wajahnya, ada rona merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Membuat Wonwoo semakin manis dan bersinar. Bagi Mingyu malam ini terlihat lebih terang dan hangat dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumya.

~ TBC ~

Banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para reader. Ga nyangka review nya akan selumayan ini.

Oya, FF ini akan aku fokuskan ke dua couple saja, mungkin KaiSoo dan Meanie. Karena dua couple lainnya memang sudah tidak banyak konflik yang akan muncul. Nah, untuk itu aku minta sarannya dong konflik yang sekiranya menarik menurut kalian apa. Tuliskan di kolom Review yah.

Maaf banget ya ini updatenya lama. Heumm, sesuatu terjadi belakangan terakhir kan? Sempat membuat mood melanjutkan ini berkurang. Tapi 17FOSTER memang sangat membantu dan menginspirasi. Akhir kata, jangan bosan-bosan ngasih komentar, kritik, dan sarannya yah.

Balasan Review:

JonginDo: Uke, ini udah Lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

Wonnderella: Cast nya banyak, pusing sebenarnya Wonn, hehehe. Ini udah ketahuan yang mau dijodohin dengan Mingyu kan? Tapi belum pasti kok. Dan yunjae itu selalu sweet sampai kapanpun. Baca lagi deh fic yunJae. Maaf chap ini Kaisoo nya belum muncul :v Makasih udah baca ^^

Itsathenazi: Cocok ya, Zinn? Hehehe... sama-sama tan sih ya. Makasih udah baca ^^

Flawlessblack: ini juga semuanya pairing favorit aku. Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

Dayeji LN: Ini udah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

Svtvisual: maafkan daku Win, keramaian yah.. hoho.. tapi banyakan bahas Meanie kok nanti, tenang aja. Makasih buat masukannya Win. Makasih udah baca ^^

Daeminjae: Ini juga favorit aku semuanya Jae. Itu udah ya calonnya... Makasih udah baca ^^

Hibiki kurenai: makasih banget buat kritikannya, nagi. Duh, butuh reader yang seperti kamu deh. Ah, semoga chap ini cukup memuaskan yah /gayakin. Makasih udah baca ^^

Monwii: nah, dua-duanya bukan Wonu. Gimana dong, Lic. Heheh. Makasih udah baca ^^

oomuoMingyu: Vkook ada kok ntar di chap depan, tunggu aja yah. Itu calonnya Mingyu ga ada Wonunya, Rul. Heheh. Makasih udah baca ^^

Firfha858: ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

Hoshilhouette: pairingnya memang banyak, Tam. Tapi aku fokusin ke dua kapel aja kok, karena memang ntar konfliknya ada di dua kapel ini, sementara yang lainnya berperan membantu menyelesaikan konflik ini. Aslinya mah Jae sama Key memang akan ngamuk kalo dipanggil nuuna meskipun mereka terima dengan lapang dada ketika di panggil Umma oleh Changmin dan Taemin. Haha. Makasih udah baca ^^

Skyblue phoenix: terima kasih. Mereka semuanya manis, hohoho. Yang dijodohin sama Mingyu bukan Wonwoo. Hehehe. Makasih udah baca ^^

Reader: Oke, ini sudah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

AYP: Oke, ini sudah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

NazulaAlimatun: ah, terima kasih. Oke, ini sudah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^

Hamipark76: duh, maaf jika ini tidak sepanjang chap.1. Ini sudah di lanjut. Makasih udah baca ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Nichan_Jung Present

Kim's Love

Main cast :

Kim Mingyu , Kim Jongin , Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong

Jeon Wonwoo, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Jinki, Jung Yunho

Other cast: TVXQ, SHINee, EXO, & Seventeen Member

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff, drama

 _Previous Chap..._

"Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Dan dia memang sangat manis." Jelas Jaejoong. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke lelaki yang disebut Wonwoo oleh _Noona_ nya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu terkejut luar biasa.

"Eumm, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

'Bohong!' Seru Jaejoong di dalam hati. Jaejoong tersenyum manis kepada Mingyu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Perjodohan ini akan tetap terjadi meski calonnya bisa saja berubah, kau paham Gyu-ya?" Sebuah cubitan mendarat di pipi Mingyu, membuatnya meringis. Mingyu terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jaejoong. Itu berarti dia masih punya kesempatan kan? Mingyu masih bisa menolak perjodohan itu kan? Atau ia bisa merubah calon jodohnya saja kan?

Sebuah harapan muncul dari dalam diri Mingyu. Harapan yang begitu menggebu. Sekali lagi diarahkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo. Mingyu menyukai nama itu. Terdengar manis sesuai dengan orangnya.

Lagi, seperti permainan takdir, mata mereka berdua kembali saling menyapa. Kali ini Mingyu tidak hanya terdiam. Sebuah senyum manis dia lemparkan ke arah Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo segera memalingkan wajahnya, ada rona merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. Membuat Wonwoo semakin manis dan bersinar. Bagi Mingyu malam ini terlihat lebih terang dan hangat dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumya.

 **Kim's Love Chapter 3**

Jongin memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Baekhyun. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, hanya saja sesekali ia dapat melihat senyum dari bibir hati Kyungsoo. Mengamati Kyungsoo menjadi kegiatan baru Jongin semenjak pertemuan pertama kali dengan lelaki mungil itu. Jongin merasa tertarik tetapi sampai kini ia bahkan enggan untuk langsung berbicara dengannya.

Sehun dan Taemin sudah berulang kali menggoda dan mengejeknya. Bahkan terkadang kedua sahabatnya membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sengaja memancing emosinya di depan Kyungsoo, belum lagi panggilan menyebalkan seperti pecundang, pemalu, dan payah. Demi Tuhan, Jongin hanya terlalu gugup jika Kyungsoo tidak menyukainya. Krisis percaya diri pertama sepanjang eksistensi seorang Kim Jongin.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya juga Jongin membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berkenalan dengan seseorang yang disukainya. Hampir sebulan. Benar-benar rekor. Seandainya Kyungsoo ikut serta dalam acara kampusnya di Jeju minggu kemarin, maka ia percaya mereka sudah bisa lebih dekat minimal berkenalan dan bertukar nomor ponsel. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ikut dan itu sempat membuat gairahnya berkurang.

Jongin tersentak saat pandangannya beradu dengan obsidian Kyungsoo. Mereka saling menatap beberapa saat. Jantung Jongin menggila. Perutnya meledak. Dan Jongin bisa merasakan aliran listrik yang mengejutkan sel-sel tubuhnya. _Beginikah perasaan jatuh cinta itu_ , batinnya.

Kyungsoo bukanlah lelaki dengan penampilan yang berlebihan. Justru ia sangat sederhana dan tidak banyak gaya. Jongin melihatnya sangat sering menggunakan pakaian hitam sehingga Jongin berasumsi jika Kyungsoo menyukai warna hitam. Terkadang Kyungsoo ke kampus hanya dengan memakai kemeja biasa yang hanya dipadankan dengan celana hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis putih. Keybum bisa mengomel dan frustasi melihat penampilan Kyungsoo.

Tapi terlepas dari itu, Jongin mengetahui jika Kyungsoo berasal dari keluarga sukses dan terpandang. Perusahaan keluarga Do memang cukup diperhitungkan dalam bisnis perhotelan. Mungkin Yunho atau jaejoong mengenali mereka, Jongin harus mencari tahu.

Kembali ke Kyungsoo. Fakta bahwa Kyungsoo termasuk mahasiswa terpintar di angkatannya juga cukup mengejutkan Jongin. Dari info hasil stalkernya, Kyungsoo juga memiliki suara yang sangat bagus dan bergabung dalam klub vocal fakultasnya. Nilai plus lagi adalah Kyungsoo belum pernah pacaran. Bukankah itu kabar yang sangat menakjubkan? Jongin berandai-andai jika saja ia bisa menjadi pacar pertama Kyungsoo sekaligus menjadi pacar teakhirnya.

Jongin sudah berpiki jauh ke depan. Jaejoong harus tahu akan hal ini.

Tepukan di punggung Jongin membuat lamunanya buyar. Dialihkannya ke kiri tempat si pelaku penepukan.

"Sial, ku pikir siapa. Kau mengagetkanku." Protes jongin begitu tahu jika sang pelaku penepukan adalah Taemin.

"Kau saja yang terlalu fokus memandangi Kyungsoo seolah ingin memakannya. Dasar payah." Cibir Taemin tanpa peduli sedikitpun jika Jongin bisa marah.

"Menyebalkan. Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin ketus.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu informasi."

"Tentang?"

"Kekasih mungilmu." Taemin memutar matanya malas melihat keantusiasan Jongin yang mulai terpancar mendengar tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kyungsoo kenapa?"

"Hell! Kim Jongin! Benarkah ini dirimu? Kenapa kau jadi pecicilan begini?" Taemin meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jongin, ingin memeriksa jangan-jangan Jongin sakit.

"Cepat katakan, Taem." Jongin menepis tangan Taemin. Kyungsoo yang terpenting sekarang.

"Kau harus membelikanku dua tiket nonton Captain Amerika untuk hari Minggu nanti sebagai upahnya, deal?" Taemin mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dijabat oleh Jongin.

"Deal! Sekarang katakan!" Perintah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo ikut makan malam di rumahmu waktu itu."Ucap Taemin.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Delikan tajam mengarah ke Taemin.

Taemin mengangkat bahunya, "Well, aku lupa dan baru ingat tadi saat melihat galery foto di ponselku." Jongin menggeram.

"Jongin-ah, mau aku sarankan sesuatu?" Bisik Taemin.

"Apa? Asal jangan yang aneh-aneh." Kecam Jongin.

"Tidak akan. Aku serius kali ini." Taemin berpindah ke kanan Jongin. "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang minta dijodohkan? Lalu biarkan Mingyu mencari pasangannya sendiri. Lagian Mingyu masih terlalu kecil untuk dinnikahkan. Keluargamu dan keluarga Do sudah saling mengenal, Kim. Jadi bicarakan hal ini dengan Jaejoong _Noona_."

Jongin memikirkan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sahabatnya ini. Disatu sisi ini dapat memudahkannya mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin juga ingin berusaha sendiri. Ia ingin mendapatkan Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tidak, Taemin-ah. Aku akan berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ingin memilikinya dengan cara instan." Keputusan sudah dibuat oleh Jongin. Taemin mengangguk mengerti. Taemin jadi semakin yakin jika Jongin serius dengan Kyungsoo. Maka ia bertekad untuk membantu sahabatnya ini.

~ Kim's Love ~

Wonwoo sedang menunggu sopirnya saat Mingyu berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak yakin jika itu adalah Mingyu. Namun saat mata mereka beradu, Wonwoo menarik nafasnya yang tiba-tiba menipis. Itu benar-benar Kim Mingyu.

"Hai!" Entah kapan Mingyu melangkah, tubuh tinggi itu sudah berada di depannya sekarang.

"Kau yang kemarin ikut datang ke rumah kan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya terdiam masih memandang Mingyu. Melihat Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Mingyu. Kau?"

"Eumm, Won-Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." Balas Wonwoo terbata seraya menjabat tangan Mingyu.

Saat kedua tangan itu bertemu, mereka sama-sama tersentak. Lalu keduanya bertatapan dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dengan tergesa.

Mingyu berdehem sementara Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Canggung adalah suasana yang paling mendominasi.

"Kau murid dari SOPA?" Mingyu mencoba mencairkan suasana saat melihat seragam kuning Wonwoo yang terbalut jaket hitamnya.

"Eoh, iya. Lalu kau sendiri?" Wonwoo mengamati Mingyu, pandangannya terlihat tajam.

"Seoul Broadcasting, kelas dua." Jawab Mingyu.

"Berarti kau adik kelasku!" Seru Wonwoo.

"Hah? Serius? Kau kelas tiga?" Mingyu tidak percaya. Bahkan Wonwoo terlihat begitu imut dan manis di mata Mingyu. Iya tidak terima Wonwoo lebih tua darinya.

"Iya, aku kelahiran 96. Berarti kau harus memanggilku ' _Hyung_ ' kan, Mingyu-ya? Wonwoo tertawa. Mingyu tidak akan melupakan momen ini.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin memanggilmu _Hyung_. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilanku sendiri." Kekeuh Mingyu. Wonwoo mencibir tapi ia tidak membantah apapun. Jadi mingyu menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu dengan Wonu." Mingyu tersenyum menampakkan taringnya yang tumbuh berlebihan.

"W-wo-wonu? Kekanakan sekali." Wonwoo mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kata siapa. Itu justru manis tahu." Jawab Mingyu. "Semanis dirimu." Gumamnya lagi.

"Heh? Apa?" Ternyata Wonwoo mendengar sekilas gumaman Mingyu. Spontan saja Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, hehehe." Lagi-lagi lelaki tinggi ini menyengir, Wonwoo hanya berharap jantungnya baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Tak berapa kemudian sopir Wonwoo datang. Raut wajah Mingyu menyiratkan ketidakrelaan berpisah dengan si manisnya. Sebelum Wonwoo menaiki mobilnya, Mingyu sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Wonu-ya, bboleh minta nomor ponselmu?" Mingyu harap-harap cemas, bagaimana jika Wonwoo menolaknya?

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya. Secepatnya Mingyu menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya ke pada Wonwoo. Jari Wonwoo bergerak lincah di layar ponsel, selanjutnya iya menyerahkannya kepada Mingyu.

"Nanti akan aku hubungi yah?" Pinta Mingyu.

"Terserah kau saja. Bye Mingyu." Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghilang dalam mobil sedan hitamnya.

Tinggallah Mingyu yang masih terpaku seraya menatap ponselnya. Memandang senang pada kontak Wonwoo yang diberi nama lengkapnya, Jeon Wonwoo. Segera saja Mingyu mengganti _display name_ tersebut menjadi _Sweet Wonu_ , sangat _chessy_.

Malam harinya setelah makan malam ponsel Wonwoo terus saja berdering. Wonwoo yang saat itu baru membaca novel merasa sedikit terganggu. Diambilnya smartphone putihnya dan dibuka layanan pesan. Tiga pesan dari nomor baru.

Pesan pertama _'Hai Wonu-ya ^^'_

Pesan kedua _'Apakah kau sedang sibuk, Wonu-ya?'_

Pesan ketiga _'Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Jeon Wonwoo?'_

Wonwoo mendesah. Dia sangat tahu pengirimnya. Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya Wonu dan tu adalah orang yan g baru ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu, Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedang tidak berniat membalas pesan, jadi ia mengabaikannya. Wonwoo memang berbeda, dia sangat moodi-an. Dalam sehari ia bisa berubah menjadi berbagai karakter. Da tidak mengalami kepribadian ganda, hanya saja suasana hatinya sangat mudah berganti. Pembicaraan di meja makan dengan orang tuanya yang membahas mengenai perjodohan membuatnya hilang gairah. Dia baru ingin mengembalikan mood-nya dengan membaca novel tapi pesan Mingyu membuat konsentrasinya pecah, dan ia tidak suka hal ini.

Sementara di mansion Kim, Mingyu gelisah menunggu balasan Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa jam menunggu akhirnya Mingyu tertidur tanpa sadar sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

~ Kim's Love ~

Pagi Mingyu terasa penuh dengan aura ceria. Wajah tampannya membuatnya semakin bersinar dengan senyum terlukis indah. Kim bersaudara lainnya mengernyit bingung melihat si bungsu yang over bahagia. Seolah-olah ribuan bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu, Kim. Kau menjijikkan." Seru Jongin.

"Woah, Jongin _Hyung_. Tumben kau sudah bangun sepagi ini." Bukannya menjawab _Hyung_ nya, Mingyu malah meledek sang kakak. Jongin melempari Mingyu dengan sebuah apel yang ditangkap dengan sangat mulus oleh tangan pebasket Mingyu.

"Sialan, pagi-pagi mengajakku ribut, eoh?"

"Siapa yang mengajak ribut. Ini aneh _Hyung_. Biasanya kau akan beranjak dari kasurmu itu saat matahari sudah 90 derajat." Mingyu menggigit apelnya lalu duduk di kursi di seberang Jongin.

"Kau menempati kursiku, Mingyu!" Seru Key tidak senang.

"Pagi ini saja _Noona_ , aku takut terkena amukan pagi-pagi."

"Kau ini memang benar-benar." Key memutar matanya malas melihat adiknya yang cengengesan. Lalu ia pun menarik kursi di samping Jongin dan meminum susunya.

"Selamat pagi. Wah, sudah berkumpul semua yah." Seru yunho. "Oh, Jongin juga ada ternyata." Lanjutnya. Mingyu tertawa mengejek ke arah Jongin, seakan berkata _'aku tidak mengarangkan'._

"Iya, _Hyung_. Pagi." Jawab Jongin. Dia tidak berani bersikap protes pada Yunho. Sementara itu Jaejoong datang dari arah dapur dan membawa sepiring roti yang sudah diolesi selai beraneka rasa dan sepiring buah yang dipotong-potong.

"Pagi sayang-sayangku." Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho. Lalu duduk di kursi di antara Yunho dan Mingyu.

"Baiklah, selamat sarapan semuanya. Mingyu pimpin doanya." Mingyu mengangguk dan memimpin doa sebelum mereka menyantap makanan dan setelah itu mereka tenggelam dalam kediaman.

"Mingyu-ya, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan wajahmu." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Eoh, iyakah _Noona_? Aneh bagaimana?"

"Eumm, terlihat lebih berseri-seri, iya ga sih?" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke Yunho dan Keybum. Dan mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Coba tebak _Noona_." Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta." Seru Jongin.

" _Hyung_!" Mingyu merengut karena Jongin dapat menebaknya dengan telak.

"Jatuh cinta? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Jaejoong berbinar.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Lanjut Key.

"Ah, apakah sejelas itu? Kalian tidak asik." Mingyu semakin merengut. Kenapa para _Hyung_ nya ini sangat mudah menebak dirinya? Padahal Mingyu ingin mereka merasa penasaran lalu ia akan sedikit mempermainkan para _Hyung_ nya ini.

"Tentu saja karena kau terlihat seperti orang gila. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas."

"Lagi pula siapa lagi jika bukan Wonwoo, terakhir yang ku tahu kau hampir mati karena menahan nafas hanya karena Wonwoo sedang minum segelas air." Lanjut Key.

"Ya Tuhan, bahkan hal itu juga tidak luput dari penglihatanmu _Noona_?" Key mengangkat bahunya acuh.

" _Hyung_..." Rengek Mingyu ke Yunho.

"Mereka yang terbaik, Mingyu-ya. Heheh." Yunho terkekeh. Ia sudah sangat paham dengan keluarga ini. Mereka saling memperhatikan bahkan hal terkecil pun.

" _Noona_ , kau masih berniat menjodohkanku?" Mingyu menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong memimum teh manis hangatnya.

" _Noona_ , aku dijodohkan dengan Wonu saja ya? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan Jungkook ataupun SoHyun." Pinta Mingyu memelas.

"Wonu? Siapa dia?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah, maksudku Wonwoo." Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"Terserah para _Hyung_ mu yang lainnya. Mereka juga akan ikut serta dalam menentukan pasanganmu." Mingyu terbelalak mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Ia kira hanya Jaejoong dan Yunho saja yang memutuskan, tapi ternyata Key dan Jongin juga ikut serta.

"Kenapa ini seperti pemaksaan dan penjajahan?" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. Keempat _Hyung_ nya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah merajuk adik kecil mereka.

"Makanya baik-baiklah denganku, jadi aku akan merestuimu dengan Wonu-mu itu." Jongin melayangkan tatapan mengggoda pada adiknya. Mingyu hampir menjerit. Dari seluruh _Hyung_ nya, hanya Jongin yang paling senang mengganggu dan menggodanya. Jongin bahkan tidak segan-segan membuatnya malu di hadapan orang lain.

"Akan aku lalukan apapun, _Hyung_. Pokoknya restui aku."

"Bagus. Hahaha." Jongin tertawa seperti mendapatkan mangsa baru. Key memukul lengan Jongin karena itu tidak sopan, mereka masih di meja makan.

"Nanti malam kita akan membahas pertunangan Mingyu, ya. Jadi usahakan kalian pulang cepat." Titah Jaejoong yang diangguki semua orang di sana.

Setelah itu Mingyu dan Jongin beranjak, lagi-lagi Jongin mengantarkan Mingyu ke sekolah. Sementara Key menunggu jemputan Jinki, mereka akan mencari cincin pernikahan sekaligus _fitting_ baju pengantin. Pasangan ini akan menikah bulan depan.

Di mobil Jongin bertanya kepada Mingyu kenapa wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Mingyu dengan menggebu-gebu bercerta jika pagi ini iya mendapatkan pesan dari Wonwoo. Sebenarnya itu pesan semalam yang dikirim saat Mingyu sudah terlelap. Dan saat Jongin bertanya apa isi pesannya, Mingyu dengan santai menjawab, "Selamat malam dan selamat tidur, Kim Mingyu."

~ Kim's Love ~

Hari ini Jongin bertekad untuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama menjadi pecundang yang hanya menatap si mungil dari kejauhamn.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepada Jongin. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, tiba-tiba senat mahasiswa se-fakultas memanggilnya dan Kyungsoo untuk mewakili fakultas mereka dalam acara Kreativitas Seni Mahasiswa tingkat universitas. Jongin merasa masih ada Taemin ataupun Sehun yang bisa diikutkan. Tapi malah dirinya yang terpilih.

Jongin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di pintu masuk ruangan senat. Mereka hanya saling melemparkan senyum simpul.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya."

"Iya _Hyung_." Jawab Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah." Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di sofa panjang, namun keduanya berjauhan. Sang ketua senat terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kalian seperti otang bermusuhan." Kyungsoo merona malu mendengarnya.

"Eh, bukan begitu _Hyung_. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Santai saja Jongin-ah." Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Oya, Changmin _Hyung_. Kenapa aku yang dipanggil? Kurasa Taemin atau Sehun lebih bagus dari ku.

"Begitupun denganku." Jawan Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin menoleh mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Suara sedikit lebih berat ternyata.

"Tentu sjaa karena aku ingin wajah baru yang tampil." Jawab Changmin. "Dan Kyungsoo, jika kau merekomendasikan Baekhyun ataupun Chen aku juga akan menolaknya. Mereka sudah sering ikut acara seperti ini." Kyungsoo terdiam, namun matanya sesekali melirik jongin.

"Jadi sudah kuputuskan akan memasangkan kalian berdua dalam perlombaan itu. Semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Putus Changmin.

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

"Tidak ada penolakan Jongin. Jaejoong _Hyung_ akan mendengar rahasiamu jika kau menolaknya." Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Changmin adalah salah satu sepupu Yunho, tentu saja keluarganya sudah mengenal pria tinggi ini dengan baik.

Sebenarnya Jongin keberatan bukan karena pasangannya Kyungsoo, ia justru senang. Hanya saja Jongin terlalu gugup untuk berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan bayangan akan bersama dengan lelaki mungil itu untuk beberapa waktu membuat jantung Jongin berdetak kencang.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jongin.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Iya."

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi ini keluar dari ruangan Changmin. Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju gerbang. Mereka tidak mempunyai kelas lagi.

"Kyungsoo."

"Iya?"

"Eum, maukah kita ke _coffee shop_ di depan dulu untuk membicarakan tidakan kita selanjutnya?"

Kyungsoo diam, menimbang-nimbang ajakan Jongin. Ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu mengangguk kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyesap _ice_ _chocholate_ -nya saat Jongin menanyakan apa yang harus mereka tampilkan untuk perlombaan tersebut. Lalu Kyungsoo bertanya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Jongin, sementara ia dengan jujur mengatakan ia bisa msedikit menyanyi dan akting. Tnetu saja Jongin tidak percaya, Jongin sangat tahu bagaimana kemampuan Kyungsoo dalam hal menyanyi dan berakting. Kyungsoo berada di atas rata-rata.

Jongin memberitahu Kyungsoo jika ia bisa menari dengan baik meski gerakan _popping_ Taemin masih lebih di atasnya atau cara menari Sehun yang sangat bagus menurutnya. Tapi Jongin dengan percaya diri mengatakan ia bisa tampil dengan powerful dan penuh aura _sexy_ saat sedang menari. Kyungsoo terlihat tertarik dengan poin itu.

Setelah berbincang kurang lebih dua jam, mereka sepakat akan menampilkan kolaborasi musikal yang enerjik, sensual namun lembut pada saat bersamaan. Seperti Jongin yang percaya pada kemampuan oleh vocal dan penghayatan Kyungsoo, maka Kyungsoo juga dengan berbesar hati meyakini kelihaian Jongin dalam menari. Satu tambahan lagi, Jongin juga ternyata bisa rap, ia sering melakukannya bersama Mingyu.

Mereka sepakat akan memulai latihan minggu depan setiap hari kamis dan sabtu. Jongin bilang Key dan Jaejoong sangat baik dalam bidang yang sedang mereka usahakan ini, sehingga Jongin menyarankan untuk latihan di rumahnya saja. Mansion mereka memiliki studio menari. Dan Jongin juga mengatakan bahwa dulu Yunho adalah penari terbaik se-Korea sebelum ia berhenti menari, jadi akan ada banyak saran dan masukan untuk kesuksesan kolaborasi mereka. Kyungsoo menyanggupi semuanya.

Satu poin yang paling penting yang didapat Jongin adalah akhirnya ia bisa bertukar nomor ponsel bahkan id Line dan Kakao Talk dengan Kyungsoo. Harapan Jongin semakin besar, terlebih saat melihat rona merah muda dan tatapan malu-malu Kyungsoo. Satu langkah untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

~ Kim's Love ~

Makan malam kali ini benar-benar hanya ada mereka berlima sja di tambah Jinki. Itu karena Jinki akan segera menikah dengan Key, sehingga Yunho merasa perlu melibatkan Jinki untuk urusan ini. Sebenarnya Jinki tidak merasa keberatan apabila ia tidak diikutsertakan.

Jaejoong dan Key sudah memasak banyak tadi. Mingyu juga turut membantu. Mereka bertiga memang pintar memasak. Masakan mereka cukup lezat dan sukses membuat Yunho dan Jongin selalu ingin makan malam di rumah.

Saat ini mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Jongin duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu, sementara Jaejoong dengan Yunho dan Key tentu saja dengan Jinki. Di atas meja beberapa cemilan buatan jaejoong tertata rapi. Uap-uap dari kopi dan coklat panas mengepul tipis. Suasana begitu hangat. Sementara di pojokan ruangan, sebuah piringan hitam terus berputar pelan. Alunan musik jazz mengalun dengan merdu.

"Mingyu-ya, jadi bagaimana perkembanganmu?"

"Perkeb=mbangan apa?" Mingyu balik bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ku dengar kalian sudah saling bertukar pesan."

"Kau menceritakannya kepada Jaejoong _Noona_ , _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya kepad Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang tidak ia ketahui, kau tahu itu." Balas Jongin.

"Hah, hanya bertukar pesan _Noona_. Itupun hanya ucapan selamat malam."

Para _Hyung_ nya tertawa mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Andik mereka ini terkadang sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin dijodohkan dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja Wonwoo. Aku tidak ingin dengan yang lain."

"Wah, lihatlah _Hyung_. Bahkan ia menjawab dengan sangat tegas. Kurasa iya benar-benar menyukai Wonwoo." Ujar Jinki.

"Kau benar, Jinki-ya. Mingyu kita sudah dewasa." Sambut Yunho.

"Berhenti menggodaku, _Hyung_."

"Mingyu-ya, sebelumnya ada yang harus kau tahu. Sebenarnya perjodohan ini memang ide kami, namun sampai detik ini kami belum mengatakan ini kepada keluarga calon tunanganmu itu. Jadi baik keluarga Jeon maupun keluarga Kim tidak ada yang tahu perihal ini." Jelas Jaejoong. Mingyu mengernyit tidak paham.

"Jadi singkatnya tidak pernah ada calon tunangan, begitukah maksudmu _Noona_?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kami memang ingin menjodohkanmu tapi hanya dengan orang yang kau sukai. Dan kami pikir karena kau menyukai Wonwoo, maka besok kami bisa mendatangi keluarganya untuk meminta Wonwoo untuk mu." Yunho yang kali ini menjawab.

"Tapi mengenai perasaan Wonwoo terhadapmu, kami tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Kami tidak bisa menjamin ia dan keluarganya mau menerima perjodohan ini."

"Aku mengerti _Hyung_."

"Ini memang tidak seperti perjodohan yang biasanya. Mungkin ini lebih seperti bentuk bantuan dan _support_ kami untuk membantumu mendapatkan seseorang yang kau sukai." Key menambahkan.

"Jadi tugasmu sekarang adalah membuat Wonwoo mau menerima perjodohan ini. Buatlah ia bisa menyukaimu." Mingyu mengangguk kepad Jongin. Sebuah tepukan semangat dihadiahkan Jongin pada pundak lebar adik bungsunya.

"Tapi dari yang ku dengar dari Jihoon, Wonwoo itu tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Dia mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat unik. Kau yakin bis membuatnya menyukaimu?"

"Aku berusaha Jinki _Hyung_. Apakah Jihoon mengenali Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu antusias.

"Tentu saja. Mereka berteman dari _junior high school_." Jawab Jinki.

Lee Jihoon adalah adik Jinki setelah Taemin. Jihoon setahun lebih tua dari Mingyu, sama seperti Taemin yang setahun lebih tua dari Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya dengan pendekatan melaui Jihoon. Setelah itu baru ke Wonwoo. Jihoon harus mau menjadi informanku atau akan ku siksa Soonyoungnya."

Kelima lelaki dewasa di ruang tersebut memasang wajah ngeri melihat semangat membara Kim Mingyu.

Sementara di rumahnya Jihoon terus terbatuk-batuk. Lain lagi dengan Wonwoo, ia sudah bersin berulang kali semenjak selesai makan malam.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang terus menyebut namaku." Wonwoo melemparkan tisu bekasnya ke tong sampah secara asal. Ia kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip.

 _Mingyu Tiang... calling..._

~ TBC ~

Jadi Wonwoo itu pribadi yang sangat mudah berubah suasana hatinya. Saat makan malam di rumah Mingyu kemarin Wonwoo terlihat cuek dan terkadang merona. Suasana hatinya berubah-ubah saat melihat Mingyu yang terus menatapnya. Sementara di chapter ini keliatan _mood swing_ -nya kan, Wonwoo jadi mudah merasa terganggu dan kesal. Tapi masih banyak suasana hati Wonwoo lainnya yang belum keluar.

Chap depan akan lebih fokus pada interaksi Kaisoo dan Meanie yang lebih dekat lagi. Tentu saja dengan selingan _mood swing_ ala Wonwoo.

Mohon maaf untuk review yang belum aku balas satu-persatu ya. Aku membaca semua review kalian. Itu membuatku semakin semangat. Tapi tetap saja aku maih terlambat dalam meng-update chapternya. Mianhae #bow

Big thanks banget buat member 17 Foster yang selalu menyemangati. Buat komen para reader yang sungguh terkadang membuatku tertawa bahagia. Juga untuk yang sudah men-follow dan men-favoritkan fic ini. Seharusnya aku post ini tadi setelah magrib tapi kuota internetku babis ternyata.

Terakhir, boleh review lagi?


	4. Chapter 4

Nichan_Jung Present

Kim's Love

Main cast :

Kim Mingyu , Kim Jongin , Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong

Jeon Wonwoo, Do Kyungsoo, Lee Jinki, Jung Yunho

Other cast: TVXQ, SHINee, EXO, & Seventeen Member

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, fluff, drama

 _Previous Chap..._

"Tapi dari yang ku dengar dari Jihoon, Wonwoo itu tidak mudah ditaklukkan. Dia mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat unik. Kau yakin bisa membuatnya menyukaimu?"

"Aku berusaha Jinki _Hyung_. Apakah Jihoon mengenali Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu antusias.

"Tentu saja. Mereka berteman dari _junior high school_." Jawab Jinki.

Lee Jihoon adalah adik Jinki setelah Taemin. Jihoon setahun lebih tua dari Mingyu, sama seperti Taemin yang setahun lebih tua dari Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memulainya dengan pendekatan melaui Jihoon. Setelah itu baru ke Wonwoo. Jihoon harus mau menjadi informanku atau akan ku siksa Soonyoungnya."

Kelima lelaki dewasa di ruang tersebut memasang wajah ngeri melihat semangat membara Kim Mingyu.

Sementara di rumahnya Jihoon terus terbatuk-batuk. Lain lagi dengan Wonwoo, ia sudah bersin berulang kali semenjak selesai makan malam.

"Siapa orang bodoh yang terus menyebut namaku." Wonwoo melemparkan tisu bekasnya ke tong sampah secara asal. Ia kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip.

 _Mingyu Tiang... calling..._

 **Kim's Love Chapter 4**

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Raut mukanya benar-benar terlihat tidak baik. Kantung mata tipis mewarnai mata sipitnya. Dia melangkah dengan lesu menuju meja makan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wonwoo-ya?" Ibu Wonwoo mendekat ke arah putra sulungnya setelah meletakkan secangkir kopi untuk suaminya. Jungkook dan ayahnya ikut melihat ke arah Wonwoo, menunggu jawaban.

"Eumm, aku baik, Bu. Hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Wonwoo dan meraih susu vanilanya, menyesapnya sedikit dan merasakan kehangatan memenuhi mulutnya.

"Sesuatu mengganggumu? Tumben sekali Hyung sampai kurang tidur begini." Jungkook tentu saja sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan kakaknya.

"Entahlah, sepanjang malam aku terus bersin dan beberapa kali terbangun karena tersentak. Seolah ada sesuatu. Aneh." Wonwoo terdengar frustasi dan kesal bersamaan.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang terus mengingatmu sepanjang malam."

"Oh, ayolah, Yah. Sesuatu seperti itu tidak pernah ada." Wonwoo berdecak semakin malas.

"Tapi bisa saja itu terjadi, iyakan Bu? Nenek pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Jungkook menambahkan kefrustasian Wonwoo. Sang Ibu dengan polosnya hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa orang bodoh yang tidak punya kerjaan itu?" Wonwoo menatap ketiga keluarganya.

"Entah, memangnya kau sedang dekat dengan siapa?" Selidik sang Ibu.

"Tidak ada, lagian aku sedang tidak tertarik." Jawab Wonwoo dengan cuek.

"Hyung, serius? Bukannya kemarin itu kau bilang Kim Mingyu itu menarik?"

Wonwoo mendelik ke arah Jungkook. Ibu dan ayahnya saling menatap lalu beralih ke Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu adiknya Jung Yunho?" Tanya sang Ayah.

"Kau sedang dekat dengannya?" Tambah sang Ibu. Jungkook terkekeh senang melihat kakaknya diserbu dengan pertanyaan.

"Aku berangkat duluan." Wonwoo bangkit dan meraih tasnya. Wonwoo terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan orang tuanya. Lagipula Wonwoo juga belum mengenali Kim Mingyu dengan lebih dekat.

"Hyung, aku bisa menitipkan salammu pada Mingyu lho." Seru Jungkook saat Wonwoo sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Sialan kau Jeon Jungkook, akan ku balas." Teriak Wonwoo sebelum keluar rumah dengan sedikit membanting pintu.

Jungkook tertawa dengan sangat puas sudah berhasil membuat kakaknya semakin kesal pagi-pagi begini. Mengganggu Wonwoo selalu menjadi kesenangan buat Jungkook, padahal ia sendiri tidak mengenali Kim Mingyu secara personal. Sementara orang tuanya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua anak lelakinya.

Wonwoo ke sekolah dengan menaiki bus. Dia sedang malas berangkat bersama ayahnya ataupun di antar oleh sopirnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa jika Wonwoo memang senang naik bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Alasannya ia ingin menikmati pagi harinya.

Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya di pojokan depan, berdekatan dengan pintu keluar. Ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu pemilih untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Wonwoo termasuk orang yang rasional, ia tidak mau terlalu memaksakan sesuatu. Jadi ia hanya akan menerima atau melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ada di depannya. Bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak mau berjuang, hanya saja ia berpikir jika ada yang mudah dan tidak beresiko kenapa harus menyusahkan diri?

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar, sebuah pesan. Wonwoo membuka pesan tersebut, segaris senyuman terlukis di bibir merah mudanya. Wonwoo membalas pesan tersebut dengan singkat. Sebuah ucapan selamat pagi dan semangat beraktivitas.

Ucapan Jungkook di meja makan tadi terlintas di kepalanya. Kim Mingyu. Lelaki bertaring panjang itu memang cukup menarik perhatian Wonwoo. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, Wonwoo tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Mingyu. Wonwoo akan membiarkan Mingyu mendekatinya terlebih dahulu.

Lagi-lagi ada balasan dari orang yang tadi mengiriminya pesan. Kali ini senyuman Wonwoo semakin merekah lebar.

' _Sepulang sekolah maukah ikut minum kopi bersama?'_

'Oke'

' _Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku'_

'Baiklah'

Begitulah percakapannya dengan seseorang. Wonwoo menyimpan kembali ponselnya dengan senyum yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

~ Kim's Love ~

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah samping, asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Di sana Jongin sudah berdiri dengan tas ransel di pundaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin. Ia dapat melihat Jongin yang tersenyum melangkah ke arahnya. Diam-diam Kyungsoo memerhatikan penampilan Jongin. Kasual dan trendy. Jongin selalu terlihat tampan dengan apapun yang digunakannya. Tubuh tegap dan kulit tan-nya membuat aura tampan dan sensual menguar dengan jelas dari tubuh Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk menmgusir pemikirannya yang mulai menjurus.

"Hai, kau baik-baiak saja?" Tanya Jongin begitu sudah berhadapan dengan Kyungoo. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum ia menanyakan keadaan lelaki mungil itu.

"tentu, aku baik." Jawab Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. Jongin begitu menyukai senyum heath shape milik Kyungsoo.

"Oya, Jongin-ah. Ada apa?" Jongin kelabakan. Dia sudah lupa dengan tujuannya tadi memanggil Kyungsoo.

"Tiba-tiba aku lupa apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." Jawab Jongin jujur seraya menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. Jongin menahan diri sekuatnya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Ia sangat-sangat gemas akan sikap Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku baru ingat. Sore ini kita latihan ya?"Jongin berharap Kyungsoo menjawab iya.

"Sore ini?"

"Eumm, kau bisa kan?"

"Entahlah, aku ada acara dengan Baekhyun sampai jam 6 sore nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa ke rumah ku setelah acara mu dengan Baekhyun selesai."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Bukankah itu sudah sangat sore dan bahkan mungkin bisa selesai hingga malam kan?" Kyungsoo sejujurnya tidak enak dengan keluarga Jongin jiga harus latihan sampai malam.

"Bukan masalah, Kyungsoo-ya. Nanti kau akan tahu seberapa menyenangkannya para hyungku. Kau tidak perlu sungkan." Jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Bagus." Seru Jongin dengan rasa senang yang berlebihan.

~ Kim's Love ~

Jaejoong sedang berada di kantornya saat Yunho datang. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama, kesibukan keduanya sering kali membuat waktu bersama mereka sedikit berkurang. Seperti biasa Yunho selalu tampan dan gagah dengan apapun yang dikenakannya. Sementara Jaejoong, tubuh sempurna yang dimilikinya membuatnya menjadi incaran semua mata.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menuju mobil mewahnya. Mereka akan makan di restoran Italia, Jaejoong memang sangat suka makanan dan ia penikmat beragam macam kuliner.

"Jae."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang menyetir. Lalu iya bergumam kecil menjawab panggilan suaminya.

"Mengenai pernihakan Key dan Jinki, bagaimana perkembangannya? Mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita, tidak?"

"Tadi aku sudah menanyakan pada Keybum, persiapannya sudah 90%. Hanya memastikan pakaian pengantinnya saja. Kau tahu kan, Yun, Key itu sangat _perfectsionis_. Ia ingin semuanya terlihat sempurna. Jadi ia turun tangan sendiri dalam menyiapkan apapun." Jelas jaejoong panjang lebar.

"Tentu saja, hal yang sudah bisa di tebak dari seorang Keybum. Kalian hampir mirip pada hal seperti ini." Balas Yunho seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Aku juga begitu?" Jaejoong memastikan.

"Iya, kau ingat dulu saat kita menikah? Kau benar-benar sangat sibuk bahkan hampir sakit karena kelelahan. Kau mengontrol semuanya dan tidak ingin ada kekurangan apapun. Aku dan ayahmu sampai harus memaksamu untuk istirahat."

Jaejoong terkekeh mengingat betapa keras sikapnya dulu. Baginya pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral dan berkesan, jadi Jaejooong ingin pernikahannya berharga tidak hanya baginya dan Yunho, tapi juga bagi keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Aku terlalu bahagia dengan pernikahan kita dan menginginkannya sesempurna mungkin, Yun."

"Aku tau, sayang." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya. "Kurasa Keybum pun menginginkan hal yang sama." Lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia bahkan membuat pakaiannya sendiri." Seru Jaejoong heboh.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa seperti apa adik cantikmu itu kan?"

"Haha, tentu saja. Seorang Diva, fashionista kece, dan tentu saja Jinki tidak akan keberatan dengan apapun yang diinginkan Keybum. Itu yang terpenting kan, Yun."

"Tentu saja, sayang. Dukungan Jinki adalah kekuatan untuk Keybum."

"Seperti dirimu adalah kekuatan bagiku." Gantian jaejoong yang mengecup tangan Yunho.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Pandangan penuh cinta dan sayang diberikan Yunho untuk istri tercintanya.

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri." Yunho tersenyum semakin lebar dan menarik Jaejoong dalam rangkulan sebelah tangannya, bagaimanapun Yunho masih menyetir. Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari suaminya.

~ Kim's Love ~

Wonwoo masih duduk di kursinya. Kelas terakhir baru saja selesai 10 menit yang lalu. Teman-teman Wonwoo sudah banyak yang keluar kelas dan pulang. Sementara Wonwoo masih menatap ponselnya dengan was-was. Ia sedang menanti seseorang.

Mood Wonwoo hari ini lumayan bagus setelah mendapatkan pesan seseorang tadi pagi. Wonwoo juga tidak paham kenapa ia bisa sebahagia ini, padahal mereka belum begitu akrab, hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Tapi ajakan ke coffee shop tadi itu membuat Wonwoo berbunga-bunga tanpa ia ketahui alasan pastinya.

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar, sebuah panggilan masuk. Wonwoo buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Hai, aku sudah di depan sekolahmu." Suara seorang lelaki terdengar di seberang sana. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Baik, tunggu aku." Meskipun senang, tetap saja reaksi yang ditunjukkan Wonwoo terkesan tidak tertarik sama sekali. membuat orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

Wonwoo berlari dari kelasnya menuju gerbang depan. Tapi ia berhenti dan menstabilkan nafas serta memperbaiki penampilannya pada belokan kelas terakhir. Wonwoo tidak ingin terlihat sangat menginginkan semuanya ini.

"Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo memanggil Mingyu, sosok yang sedang tertunduk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Mingyu lah orang yang mnghubungin Wonwoo sepanjang hari ini. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mingyu menengadah ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah datang?" Wonwoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Jawab Mingyu dengan santai dan menarik tangan Wonwoo. Keadaan ini membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Ini pertemuan ketiga mereka dan Mingyu sudah berani menggenggam tangannya dengan santai seperti ini. Mood Wonwoo langsung buruk seketika.

Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan memandang Mingyu dengan tajam. Mingyu yang ikut tersentak memandang Wonwoo seolah menanayakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menarik dan menggenggam tanganku?" Wonwoo itu terkadang juga sangat frontal dalam menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Menurutnya bukan hal yang wajar Mingyu sudah berani menggenggam tangannya seperti itu.

"Ah, i-itu... Eumm, maafkan aku. Itu terlalu lancang ya?" Mingyu menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak langsung memegangku seperti itu, terlalu tidak sopan." Tukas Wonwoo sarkastis.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, oke?" Pinta Mingyu. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, berpikir.

"Ayo pergi." Tanpa menjawab Mingyu, Wonwoo justru melangkahkan kakinya. Mingyu yang terkejut dengan sikap tidak terduga Wonwoo masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia hanya melihat Wonwoo yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tidak jadi? Aku pulang!" Wonwoo berbalik dan berseru dengan keras. Mingyu terkejut dan segera berlari menyusul Wonwoo. ia berjalan di sebelah kanan Wonwoo tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

' _Wonwoo benar-benar menarik dan susah di tebak.'_ Batin Mingyu.

Mereka berjalan dalam kediaman sampai di depan cafe. Mingyu membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. lalu mereka berjalan ke dalam dan memilih sebuah meja di bagian sudut ruangan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

" _Chocholate milkshake_ dan sepotong _cheess cake_." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Eum, baiklah. Tunggu di sini, aku akan memesankannya." Mingyu melangkah ke arah kasir untuk memesan, sementara Wonwoo memerhatikan Mingyu setiap jengkalnya. Matanya tidak pernah melepaskan sosok Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali dengan nampan berisi pesanan mereka berdua. Wonwoo tersenyum demi melihat sepotong cheese cake miliknya. Sementara Mingyu memesan _Ice Americano_ dan sepotong red velvet.

"Wonu-ya." Wonwoo mengerling ke arah Mingyu saat nama itu keluar dari bibir Mingyu, tapi Wonwoo tidak berminat untuk memprotesnya lagi.

"Hum, ada apa?" Wonwoo memasukkan sesendok kecil potongan cake-nya.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu, bisakah kita saling mengenal secara lebih dekat."

Wonwoo hampir tersedak jika saja ia tidak buru-buru menelan makanan di mulutnya. Ia kemudian meraih minumannya, menyeruputnya pelan, dan menatap Mingyu.

"Ini pertemuan ketiga kita dan kau sudah sangat berani untuk blak-blakan, Mingyu." Sergah Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak basa-basi." Jawab Mingyu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Wonwoo mencibir ke arah Mingyu. Wonwoo sedikit tidak tenang dengan sikap blak-blakan Mingyu.

"Dari awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah merasa tertarik denganmu. Dan ku rasa aku tidak perlu melakukan pengenalan diri yang berlebihan. Semua bisa terjadi seiring waktu." Mingyu menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia memandang ke arah Wonwoo yang terlihat sedikit terganggu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Mungkin aku sedikit tertarik denganmu tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan iya secepat itu." Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia benar-benar tidak paham dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu." Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah pundaknya, "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu perlu kau lakukan." Sambungnya.

"Huhpt, baiklah." Mingyu menghelas nafasnya dengan kasar. Seperti ucapan jinki dan Jihoon, Wonwoo itu sangat unik dan tidak mudah ditaklukkkan. Ia benar-benar harus bekerja keras untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Wonwoo.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah dan terlalu _cheessy_ , aku tidak suka. Jangan menggangguku ketika _mood_ ku sedang sangat buruk. Jangan mempermainkanku atau akan ku buat kau menyesal telah berkenalan denganku." Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengatakan itu dan Mingyu yang tidak fokus tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Kau mengatakan apa, Wonu-ya?" Mingyu benar-benar sedang tidak fokus.

"Tidak ada pengulangan dan aku benci itu." Mingyu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah. Perlahan ia mulai sedikit paham dengan sikap Wonwoo.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Wonwoo.

"Kemana?" Tanya Mingyu, ia kira mereka akan terus berada di sini sampai sore nanti.

"Ke toko buku, aku ingin membeli novel."

Jujur Mingyu sangat jarang ke toko buku. Apalagi untuk membeli novel. Mingyu paling malas membaca roman-roman percintaan, cerita-cerita misteri atau apapun itu. Intinya Mingyu malas membaca. Tapi demi pendekatan ke Wonwoo, ia akan melakukannya.

Mereka hanya berjalan kaki ke toko buku, karena memang letaknya tidak seberapa jauh dari _Coffee shop_ tadi. Di dalam perjalanan Mingyu beberapa kali menanyakan tentang kegemaran dan kesukaan Wonwoo. Namun tidak semuanya di jawab oleh Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu hanya menjawab sekedarnya. Mingyu sampai gemas dengan jawaban-jawaban Wonwoo.

Bau khas buku dan penampakan deretan-deretan buku yang tersusun rapi membuat Mingyu tersadar, ini adalah neraka baginya. Mingyu masih ingat dengan jalas betapa ia tidak suka dengan buku, sehingga ia tidak penah dengan sengaja membeli buku. Entahlah, tidak ada gairah yang dirasakan Mingyu untuk menyentuh sesuatu yang berbentuk persegi itu.

Hal yang sangat kontras dengan Wonwoo. Sedari awal mereka memasuki toko ini, ia tidak berhenti tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat manis dan ceria. Wonwoo melangkah dengan riang ke etalase koleksi terbaru. Di belakangnya, Mingyu tercengang menyaksikan perubahan Wonwoo. Mingyu bersumpah ini adalah sisi termanis seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Binar matanya saat menatap takjub buku-buku, gerakan tubuhnya yang segera ingin menghampiri buku-buku tersebut, semua terlihat begitu manis bagi Mingyu.

Dari kejauhan Mingyu memandang ke arah Wonwoo tanpa henti. Mingyu sangat menikmati momen ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuat perpustakaan di kamarku, Wonu pasti akan tertarik dengan hal itu." Mingyu terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia membayangkan Wonwoo akan ke rumahnya dan tiduran di kamarnya seraya membaca buku. Lalu ia akan bisa bermanja-manja pada Wonwoo ataupun bisa juga Wonwoo akan tiduran di pahanya sambil membaca deretan-deretan kalimat dalam novel roman yang disukainya. Mingyu membayangkan banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya jika Wonwoo ke rumahnya. Akhirnya Mingyu benar-benar bertekad untuk membuat perpustakaan pribadi.

Sementara itu Wonwoo sudah melupakan keberadaan Mingyu. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang selalu menarik untuknya. Dalam sekejap Wonwoo sudah memasukkan tiga buku ke dalam tas belanjaannya. Entah berapa banyak buku yang akan dia beli hari ini.

Sejam berlalu dan Mingyu sudah beberapa kali hampir tertidur di kursi yang berada di pojokan toko. Ia melihat Wonwoo masih betah berada di pinggir rak sambil membaca sinopsis sebuah buku. Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu dengan lembut.

"Oh, Mingyu. Aku lupa jika kau ikut bersamaku." Jawab Wonwoo histeris. "Maaf ya?"

' _Jadi selama ini aku tidak dianggap ada.'_ Batinnya, Mingyu merasa sedih.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kau sudah selesai kan?"

"Iya, aku akan membayarnya dulu lalu kita pulang." Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo ke arah kasir. Petugas kasir menerima tas belanja Wonwoo dan mulai menghitung total harganya. Wonwoo memerhatikan monitor kemudian meraih dompetnya dari kantung bagian belakang celananya. Wonwoo membuka bagian slot kartu, ia mencoba mencarinya beberapa kali di setiap slot yang ada. Mendadak Wonwoo terlihat panik.

"Kenapa Wonu?" Mingyu bertanya setelah melihat wajah panik Wonwoo.

"Kartu kreditku tidak ada di dalam dompet." Jawab Wonwoo dengan sedih dan kesal sekaligus. "Pasti Jungkook yang mengambilnya. Anak itu benar-benar." Wonwoo mencoba menghitung uang tunai yang dipunyainya, lalu ia menghela nafas lagi.

"Ini bahkan tidak sepertiga dari total harganya." Wonwoo menunjukkan uang itu pada Mingyu. Lalu Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angka, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Sementara itu, Mingyu mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan kartu kredit unllimited miliknya ke petugas kasir.

"Tolong pakai yang ini saja."

"Baik, Tuan. Sebentar." Jawab petugas kasir. Kemudian kartu tersebut diserahkannya kembnali kepada Mingyu berikut dengan belanjaan Wonwoo. Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang baru saja memutuskan telefonnya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Mingyu.

"Tapi bukunya..." Mingyu mengangkat kantung belanjaan lalu tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menggantikannya nanti." Ucap Wonwoo seraya menarik kantung belanjaannya, tetapi dilarang oleh Mingyu. Lelaki tinggi itu bersikeras untuk membawanya. Wonwoo hanya mendesah lega sekaligus tidak enak.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo. Lalu saat Mingyu lagi-lagi dengan refleks memegang tangan Wonwoo, tidak ada penolakan lagi seperti sebelumnya. Malah semburat tipis rona merah jampu menjalari pipi putih Wonwoo. Ia mengikuti Mingyu tanpa berniat membantah sedikitpun.

~ Kim's Love ~

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jongin, ia baru saja membunyikan bel. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit gugup. Ini kedua kalinya ia ke rumah besar ini, tetapi kali ini malah membuatnya gugup dan cemas. Kyungsoo memerhatikan penampilannya melalui jendela kaca yang sangat besar di samping pintu. Ia merasa penampilannya sudah sangat rapi dan tidak berlebihan.

"Kau Kyungsoo kan?"

Kyungsoo kaget saat sebuah suara menyapanya dengan tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo berbalik ke belakang dan menemukan Keybum yang sedang menaiki tangga dan menuju ke arahnya.

"Iya, Hyung. Saya Kyungsoo, temannya Jongin."

"Kau manis sekali." Keybum mencubit pipi gempil Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Keybum langsung merasa suka dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa masih berdiri di luar? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja?" Tanya Keybum. Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung, tidak terbiasa dengan sikap ramah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tadi saya sudah membunyikan bel, tapi sepertinya belum ada yang mendengarnya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kikuk. Keybum menyadari hal itu lalu tertawa.

"Santai saja Kyungsoo. Jangan tegang. Bersikaplah seperti di rumah mu sendiri." Keybum beranjak dan merah gagang pintu. "Ayo masuk, Jongin pasti ada di kamarnya."

"Baik Hyung. Terima kasih." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aaaa, kau menggemaskan sekali Kyungie." Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar sebutan dari Keybum untuknya. Kemudian keduanya masuk ke dalam. Keybum menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah sementara ia memanggil Jongin di lantai atas.

Kyungsoo sedang melihat-lihat majalah fashion yang berada di atas meja saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Hyung mungil, pacarnya Jongin hyung yah?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya membelalakkan matanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali, tanpa sadar ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lelaki yang tadi menginterupsi kegiatannya malah terkekeh dan duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan bergeser ke kanan.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan jongin hyung?"

"H-hah? P-pa-pacaran?" Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Eiyyy,,, jujur saja hyung. Kalian pacaran kan? Seleramu benar-benar buruk, Hyung?" Si lelaki tinggi malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan.

"Kim Mingyu sialan, berhenti mengganggunya." Teriakan Jongin dari tangga lantai dua mengagetkan Kyungsoo, lalu lelaki yang di panggil Mingyu oleh Jongin segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah dapur. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hyung, pacarmu manis juga." Teriakan Mingyu dari dapur lagi-lagi membuat Jongin berang.

"Diam kau bocah!" Dan suara tawa terdengar dari arah dapur.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang sudah memahami keadaan hanya bisa tersenyum, dan tersipu.

"Jongin-ah..." Panggil Kyungsoo saat Jongin akan berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengejar Mingyu. Jongin berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja." TukasKyungsoo. Jongin mendengus kesal kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo dan menduduki dirinya di samping si lelaki mungil.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan adikku, dia memang sangat keterlaluan." Jongin benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. Terlebih Jongin juga merasa malu, heyy Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo dan hal yang dilakukan Mingyu tadi benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi Keybum hyung juga menyangka aku pacarmu." Jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hah? _Noona_ juga? Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan keluarga ini." Jongin mengusap wajahnya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelaukan keluarganya yang terkadang tidak masuk akal dan cenderung memalukan.

"Sudahlah Jongin, mereka hanya bercanda." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menepuk pundak Jongin. Perlakuan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menjerit di dalam hati. Ia begitu senang, padahal hanya sebuah tepukan.

"Bagaimana kalau itu serius?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau benar-benar kita pacaran?"

~ TBC ~


End file.
